SUPER SMASH STADIUM
by cds113089
Summary: You will enjoy this story if you like SSB or SSBM. It isn't just pointless smashing like some other SSBM fanfics, but it has a story and plenty of surprises. Don't forget to post reviews!
1. Week 1: Premiere

Match #1 Mario vs. Link HYRULE TEMPLE 3-life match for the RPG Championship  
  
Megaman: Hello, and welcome to the premiere of Super Smash Stadium!  
Ash: We're your commentators, Ash Ketchum and Megaman X!  
Megaman: We have quite a main event for you tonight, as Nintendo's two biggest villains will square off for the Super Smasher Championship!  
Ash: But right now, Nintendo's two biggest heroes will face each other for the RPG Championship, at the Hyrule Temple in a three-life match.  
Megaman: Princess Daisy is our ring announcer.  
::A ramp appears out of nowhere leading down to the ring, and Princess Daisy walks into the temple:  
Daisy: Introducing first, from the Mushroom Kingdom, weighing in at 225 pounds, MARIO MARIO!  
::Mario jogs down the ramp into the temple to deafening applause. Some members of the audience hold up posters in Mario's favor:  
Daisy: And now, from 14th-century Hyrule, weighing in at 250 pounds, the Hero of Time, LINK!  
::Swinging his sword, Link runs down the ramp to deafening applause as well. Members of the audience hold up posters for Link. Link points his sword at Mario:  
Link: This'll be what beats you!  
Mario: I'd like to see you try!  
Megaman: How many people do you think are here today, Ash?  
Ash: Who knows, who cares?  
Megaman: Mario and Link have been in the gaming world for over 20 years. Link was just 5 years old when he broke on the scene.  
Ash: There is no way Mario is going to beat Link. Link is armed with a sword, shield, bow & arrow, and bombs. Megaman: Mario always seems to have a trick up his sleeve. Remember, he has a cape and can throw fireballs.  
Ash: Whatever. I still say Mario will get annihilated.  
Megaman: We're about ready as Daisy is counting down.  
Daisy: 5...4...3...2...1...GO!  
  
Mario: 0Link: 0  
  
Megaman: Link swipes his sword at Mario, but the plumber dodges behind and hits Link with his cape!  
Ash: Link slashes Mario once, knocking the plumber down!  
Megaman: But Mario gets back up and kicks Link away! He's throwing fireballs!  
Ash: Dodge, Link! Megaman: He doesn't dodge, and Mario hits him with a fire glove smash! He's fired up today!  
  
Mario: 16Link: 44  
  
Megaman: A crate falls at the far right, and Mario turns around and goes for it.  
Ash: Oh, but he doesn't see Link's boomerang coming right at him!  
Megaman: Mario turns around, only to get kicked in the face by the Hero of Time!  
Ash: Yes! I told you Link would win this.  
Megaman: This is far from over, Ketchum.  
Ash: Link is slashing the hell out of Mario!  
Megaman: Link does his own smash and picks up the crate! He's throwing it at Mario!  
Ash: Crap. Mario rolls out of the way and throws a couple fireballs at the Hero of Time.  
  
Mario: 67Link: 56  
  
Ash: Link picks up yet another weapon to add to his arsenal, a star rod.  
Megaman: Ouch! Mario is getting the crap beat out of him with that rod.  
Mario: Pain.  
Link: This is too easy.  
Megaman: Come on, Mario! You can muster up some strength!  
Ash: Uh-oh, why is Mario's fist glowing?  
Megaman: It's the fire glove punch! Mario deflects the star back at Link! Link goes flying away!  
Ash: But thank God, this is a big course, so he lands at the right edge.  
  
Mario: 115Link: 80  
  
Megaman: Mario advances towards Link, and picks up a home run bat. Ash: NO! He's getting ready to smash!  
Megaman: But Link dodges in the nick of time!  
Ash: Link makes Mario pay with a few quick sword slashes and another star rod blow.  
Megaman: Mario counters it with a home run bat blow of his own.  
Ash: There's a party ball at the left, but neither guy sees it. PARTY BALL, LINK!  
Megaman: They're flailing away at each other, both above 100 damage now.  
  
Mario: 147Link: 108  
  
Ash: Mario's getting ready for a smash.  
Megaman: Link gets his own smash off first! Mario is flying into the background! Ash: Yeah, go Link!  
  
Mario: 0 D1Link: 108 D0  
  
Megaman: Mario is angry now, and he comes back with a drop kick!  
Ash: Link gets off two quick slashes, but Mario throws him across the huge stage!  
Megaman: Mario runs toward him and does a baseball slide!  
Ash: Now what's he doing?  
Megaman: Headbutt! Link's turn to fly into the background!  
Link: SHIIIIIIIII.  
::Mario grows big::  
  
Mario: 8 D1Link: 0 D1  
  
Megaman: Both fighters are about dead even as they punch, kick, and slash each other.  
Ash: Link throws his boomerang right into Mario's stomach, knocking him back!  
Megaman: He takes out a bomb and hits Mario!  
Ash: A smash attack.  
Megaman: Mario does a double jump and grabs the edge!  
Ash: Crap! He was this close!  
  
Mario: 85Link: 44  
  
Ash: Link's starting to get the advantage now, as he hits Mario with a bow shot.  
Megaman: Mario jumps off the course! What the hell is he thinking?  
Ash: He's going to the bottom level! There's a bob-omb!  
Megaman: He picks it up and waits for Link.  
Ash: NO! He can't react fast enough and gets blown to smithereens!  
  
Mario: 94 D1Link: 0 D2  
  
Megaman: Link has only one life left, it looks as if Mario will be our first RPG Champ.  
Ash: It ain't over till it's over. Megaman: Link comes back with a downward stab and upward thrust!  
Ash: Mario drill kicks Link, like that'll do any damage.  
Megaman: Then he drop kicks Link! That does some damage!  
Ash: Link slashes him in the back.  
Megaman: But Mario comes back with another drill-kick-to-drop-kick combo! Link is taking some damage!  
  
Mario: 126Link: 33  
  
Ash: A pokeball appears at the right, who could it be?  
Megaman: Someone has to see it first, and Link spots it!  
Ash: It's Zapdos! Mario takes a ton of electric jolts!  
Mario: Uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh.  
Link: Ha ha ha! You can't beat the Hero of Time!  
Mario: Just watch me! ::punches Link!  
::Link slashes Mario into the background:  
Mario: Waaaaaaaaaahhh!  
Ash: Ha ha. Link's right. No one can beat the Hero of Time.  
  
Mario: 0 D2Link: 45 D2  
  
Megaman: Both guys are down to their last life. The next KO will decide the RPG Champion.  
Ash: Link's gonna get it. You watch.  
Megaman: Link is slashing Mario a bit with the sword, and he throws a bomb!  
Ash: The bomb explods on Link too, knocking both guys away from each other!  
Megaman: Link is a pro at close combat, so Mario must be glad to get away.  
Ash: He's throwing fireballs! Link can't get to him!  
Megaman: Wait a minute, he uses the sword spin move and breaks through!  
Ash: And Mario hits him with the fire glove! Link goes flying.  
Megaman: Come on, fall.  
Ash: Yes! Link grabs the edge without a jump!  
  
Mario: 33Link: 87  
  
Megaman: Mario is waiting for Link.  
Ash: But the Hero of Time does a sword spin to knock the plumber away! And a party ball falls right on him!  
Megaman: Get the party ball.  
Ash: Aw, too bad. Link has it and hits Mario with it.  
Mario: D'oh!  
Megaman: There's FOUR bob-ombs!  
Ash: Link uses his shield, but Mario can't take cover in time! He's gone!  
GAME SET!  
  
This game's winner, and the 1st RPG Champion is....LINK!!!!  
  
Megaman: We'll go to our interview extraordinaire, Lakitu.  
Lakitu: Thanks, Mega. I'm in the locker room of Mario and I'll be talking to him first.  
::Mario enters:  
Lakitu: Mario, you lost the RPG Championship to Link. What's going through your mind?  
Mario: Uhh...I wish I won?  
Lakitu: Anything...else?  
Mario: Not really.  
Lakitu: Will you be challenging Link for the RPG Championship anytime soon?  
Mario: No. I'm going straight for the Super Smasher.  
Lakitu: OK then. Good luck with that.  
::Back in the booth:  
Megaman: Well, Mario doesn't seem like he wants that RPG Championship too badly.  
Ash: If he can't even win the RPG Championship, how's he going to become the Super Smasher?  
Megaman: He'll find a way. He always does.  
Ash: He didn't today.  
Megaman: Shut up.  
Ash: Make me.  
::Megaman blasts him out of the booth with a blaster gun:  
Megaman: We'll see you later, when the Tag-Team Champions will be decided.  
  
Match #2: October 25, 2004, 4:30 PM  
  
Falco and Fox VS Marth and Roy CORNERIA 3-life tag-team match for the Tag-Team Championship  
  
Megaman: Welcome back. A few minutes ago we just saw Link defeat Mario for the RPG Championship, but we have two more belts to give out. Ash: Now we'll see two legendary teams face off for the Tag-Team Championship.  
Megaman: These two teams aren't really familiar with each other...so there's no big rivalry coming into play here.  
Ash: Daisy is walking out to the ring, and we'll hear the announcements for the fighters.  
Daisy: Introducing first, from the Lylat System, weighing in at a combined weight of 389 pounds, Falco Lombardi, Fox McCloud, STARFOX!  
::The huge crowd of 110,000 erupts into deafening cheers:  
Megaman and Ash: Ow.  
Daisy: And their opponents, from 10th-century medieval Asia, weighing in at a combined weight of 442 pounds, Marth and Roy, FIRE EMBLEM!  
::Loud cheers:  
Ash: It seems as if the StarFox duo has the crowd on their side this match.  
Megaman: Marth and Roy only were introduced to the U.S. three years ago when they first appeared in SSBM. Fox and Falco have been around since the early '90s. Ash: Daisy is counting down.  
Daisy: 5...4...3...2...1...GO!!!  
  
Falco: 0Fox: 0Marth: 0Roy: 0  
  
Megaman: The four get into it quickly with a brawl at the center, but Fox and Falco each grab their opponents and toss them away with a blaster shot!  
Ash: Marth slashes at Falco, and Roy tries a shield breaker!  
Megaman: Fox counters, using his reflector to knock Roy down and stop that attack.  
Ash: I'm liking StarFox right now.  
Megaman: You know, we're not supposed to be biased.  
Ash: Screw that. GO STARFOX!  
Megaman: Roy slashes Fox into Marth's shield breaker! Fox goes flying!  
Ash: But not far enough, and he pays Roy back with a Fire Fox.  
  
Falco: 12Fox: 70Marth: 32Roy: 40  
  
Megaman: Falco does his illusion move to blast through Marth, ignoring a few sword slashes.  
Ash: He uses his smash kick and knocks Marth away!  
Megaman: Roy and Fox are getting into it at the bottom right.  
Ash: It's an Arwing! Roy is hit!  
Megaman: Fox tries a Fire Fox, but Roy counters in midair! Fox is down!  
Ash: But he gets back up and kicks Roy up to the center.  
Megaman: That was a mistake, as Marth and Roy get a few seconds to double-team Falco before taking a Fox Illusion in the back!  
  
Falco: 66Fox: 92Marth: 55Roy: 74  
  
Ash: Marth and Roy use their dancing blades in opposite directions.  
Megaman: A great synchronized move...Wait.  
Ash: They're charging up their shield breakers.  
Megaman: Oh! Double whammy! Fox and Falco are both sent flying into the background!  
  
Falco: 0 D1Fox: 0 D1Marth: 72 D0Roy: 74 D0  
  
Ash: Fox is coming back with a blaster shot, and Falco does a Fire Bird to Roy.  
Megaman: Roy comes pretty close to flying into the background there, but he comes back down with two slashes at Falco.  
Ash: Falco kicks Roy away, and this time he can barely grab onto the edge! Megaman: Fox and Marth are battling at the left.  
Ash: An Arwing comes and shoots both fighters!  
Megaman: Falco and Roy are trading hits at the bottom right.  
Ash: And Falco kicks Roy out!  
  
Falco: 24 D1Fox: 45 D1Marth: 106 D0Roy: 0 D1  
  
Megaman: Marth still has all three lives, and Fox is pounding away at him.  
Ash: Yes! Fox kicks Marth upwards...Is he going?  
Megaman: No! He counters another kick and sends Fox over the edge!  
Ash: Get the edge, Fox, get the edge!  
Megaman: Fox does indeed grab the edge, only to suffer another blow from Marth!  
Ash: Roy's back!  
Megaman: Roy is coming to his partner's aid, slashing Fox again and again!  
Ash: But he doesn't see the kicks from Falco that send Roy over the edge as well.  
  
Falco: 24 D1Fox: 95 D1Marth: 121 D0Roy: 36 D1  
  
Megaman: A sword appears at the bottom right, and Falco runs for it!  
Ash: Marth cuts him off and sends him toward Roy.  
Megaman: That was a mistake! Roy is double-teamed and KO'ed with a smash kick from Fox!  
  
Falco: 43 D1Fox: 111 D1Marth: 137 D0Roy: 0 D2  
  
Ash: Now Falco and Fox turn towards Marth and KO him as well!  
Megaman: But here comes Roy, and he's livid! Roy slashes the two over and over again with his dancing blade!  
Ash: He's countering any attempts from Fox and Falco! Come on, guys, get him!  
Megaman: Roy is getting some unneeded help from Marth, who smash-slashes Fox to KO him!  
Roy: Falco, you little son of a (censored), you are going to suffer your partner's fate.  
Falco: Oh, crap.  
Megaman: And Roy unleashes a fully-charged Shield Breaker to KO Falco!  
Ash: Roy and Marth both take damage from that as well.  
  
Falco: 0 D2Fox: 0 D2Marth: 10 D1Roy: 10 D2  
  
Megaman: Falco never got a chance to use his sword, but now a bat is there at the left. Ash: Despite already having a weapon to swing, Roy picks up the bat and swings it at the StarFox duo!  
Megaman: He can't connect and is pummelled each time he misses!  
Ash: Marth is taking a beating as well! It seems as if the tide is turning!  
Megaman: Marth uses his dancing blade to knock Fox back, but Falco comes to the rescue with a smash kick, nearly killing Marth.  
Ash: There's Roy, but he gets kicked, too! Megaman: Roy uses his blazer move to get back up and damage Falco.  
Ash: Falco seems to be taking the lead here.  
  
Falco: 23 D2Fox: 8 D2Marth: 86 D1Roy: 43 D2  
  
Megaman: Falco and Fox are retreating from the Fire Emblem duo, and they're trapped at the left edge!  
Ash: No! Roy, don't do it!  
Megaman: Oh! He doesn't get the chance to unleash his shield breaker as Fox and Falco perform a synchronized Illusion!  
Ash: Falco grabs Marth, and Fox kicks him into the background!  
Megaman: Now Roy is getting pulverized 2-on-1!  
Ash: Roy is hit high.  
Megaman: But not high enough! He comes back down and slashes both StarFox members!  
  
Falco: 55 D2Fox: 24 D2Marth: 0 D2Roy: 102 D2  
  
Ash: Marth is back and angry as hell! He's slashing the StarFox members left and right! Megaman: Fox is focusing on Roy, who has over 110 damage.  
Ash: Fox kicks him upward and Roy goes flying! He barely survived that one!  
Megaman: One more big hit and Marth'll have to go 1-on-2.  
Ash: Falco kicks Marth away, and Roy counters another Fox kick!  
Megaman: Roy is trying desperately to stay in the game.  
  
Falco: 74 D2Fox: 43 D2Marth: 18 D2Roy: 121 D2  
  
Ash: Fox is backing Roy into the upper part of the ship.  
Megaman: Roy slashes Fox into Marth, who uses a shield breaker!  
Ash: He doesn't see Falco's kick from behind, though.  
Megaman: Falco grabs Marth and hurls him left!  
Ash: Falco's going for Roy.  
Megaman: Roy slashes Falco away!  
Ash: Oh, but Roy doesn't see the smash kick from Fox! He is gone!  
  
Falco: 98 D2Fox: 61 D2Marth: 26 D2Roy: OUT  
  
Megaman: Marth slashes both StarFox members from behind.  
Ash: Can Marth actually have the advantage over two fighters?  
Megaman: I don't know, but Marth has a lot less damage. If he can knock one out he has a good chance of winning.  
Ash: Falco kicks Marth to the edge, and Marth grabs on!  
Megaman: Fox picks him up and subjects him to a flurry of punches and kicks from Falco!  
Ash: Marth's damage is building fast as Fox throws him into the side.  
Megaman: Marth slashes Falco away, but Fox does a running kick that knocks Marth up!  
Ash: Fox grabs Marth again, and Falco hits Marth with the Fire Bird! Marth is almost gone!  
Megaman: Fox kicks Marth in midair and he's finished! Game Set!  
  
This game's winners, and the 1st Tag-Team Champions....FOX MCCLOUD AND FALCO LOMBARDI, STARFOX!!!!  
  
::On the stage:  
::Roy and Marth have gotten back up now, upset about their loss:  
Marth: No fair! Items no work!  
Falco: What?  
Roy: The items were supposedly set on low, but the only item that appeared during 3 1/2 minutes was your sword!  
Fox: What are you saying? That we cheated?  
Falco: It's not our fault. It's the breaks. We would have won anyway.  
Marth: (censored)  
Fox: (censored), huh? I swear I'm gonna (censored) your (censored)'in (censored!  
Roy: Stop. I think we could all agree this was a great match, huh?  
Falco and Fox: Yeah.  
Marth: Hai.  
Roy: So I want to say congratulations.  
::Roy extends his hand to Fox. Fox shakes Roy's hand (though Fox doesn't really have a hand)::  
  
Megaman: Roy showing some class there, shaking Fox's hand after being KO'd by him only a minute earlier.  
Ash: Yeah, yeah. Now Lakitu will speak with the winners.  
::Lakitu enters the StarFox locker room, only to find it empty:  
Ash: OK...how about the losers?  
::Lakitu enters the Fire Emblem locker room, to find it empty as well:  
Ash: (censored) it!  
Megaman: We'll be back in a few minutes with our next match, and then our main event!  
  
Match #3: October 25, 2004, 4:50 PM Pikachu VS Pichu POKEMON STADIUM 2-life match Nontitle match  
  
Ash: We're back with the match I was looking forward to the most, a Pokemon battle!  
Megaman: Ugh...This is what I get for wanting extra cash.  
Ash: Pikachu will be taking on Pichu in a two-life match here at Kanto's Pokemon Stadium.  
Megaman: Yeah, the items will be off. If you want to save on your electric bill, turn your TV off for a few minutes.  
Ash: You know, the less viewers we get, the less we get paid.  
Megaman: Then never mind.  
Ash: Anyway, Daisy is in the ring, ready to announce the fighters!  
Megaman: If that's what you want to call those little mice.  
Ash: Shh!  
Daisy: Introducing first, from Prof. Oak's lab, weighing in at 12 pounds, PIKACHU!  
::Many little kids cheer their heads off, while anyone over 10 either laughs or leaves:  
Daisy: And his/its opponent, from Johto, weighing in at 4 pounds, PICHU!  
::Few cheers come from the relatively small crowd for Pichu, and the few that do cheer are under 7:  
Ash: And we're ready!  
Daisy: 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...GO!!!!  
  
Pikachu: 0Pichu: 0  
  
Megaman: Pikachu and Pichu start shooting out little jolts of electricity, doing minor damage. Ash: They're advancing cautiously.  
Megaman: Come on, start beating the hell out of each other!  
Ash: Pokemon battling is an art, it must not be rushed.  
Megaman: You got that off some show.  
Ash: Uh...and Pikachu uses thunder to knock Pichu away!  
Megaman: Pichu starts using his thunder jolt again, and is taking damage from his own attacks! Proves how pathetic Pokemon are.  
Ash: Shut up! Pichu rushes at the larger Pikachu and tries a skull bash!  
Megaman: Pikachu rolls out of the way and throws Pichu over the side!  
  
Pikachu: 34Pichu: 70  
  
Ash: Pichu is not looking good at this point, but wait...What's he doing...Is he calling someone?  
Pichu: Pi! Pi Chu Pi! Pi Chu Chu!  
Pikachu: Pika!  
Ash: They're exchanging some words.  
Megaman: Words? They're little stupid gibberish phrases!  
Ash: Who's coming down the ramp?  
Megaman: It's Mewtwo! Mewtwo is interfering, but on whose behalf?  
Ash: Apparently neither! Mewtwo catches both Pikachu and Pichu in his psychic hold!  
Megaman: Now this is getting good!  
Ash: NO! PIKACHU!  
Pikachu: Chu! Pika pi chu! (Ash, help me)  
Megaman: A little late! Mewtwo slams Pikachu down onto the ground!  
Ash: I need to get down there!  
::Ash rushes out of his commentating booth and tears through the halls as Megaman sits calmly and eats popcorn:  
Megaman: Oh, and Pikachu gets slammed down again! Mewtwo is turning his wrath on Pichu! Pichu and Pikachu are both slammed into the scoreboard and jolted! The scoreboard goes black!  
::Ash enters the ring:  
Megaman: There's Ash, and he throws a Pokeball! But he's too late! Mewtwo sees him, catches him in a hold, and hurls him clear out of the building! ::Mewtwo laughs and spins around:  
Mewtwo: I am the best Pokemon here! These two are a joke! A JOKE!  
Megaman: A bold prediction from Mewtwo. We'll be back in a few minutes for our main event, Bowser vs. Ganondorf for the Super Smasher Championship!  
  
Match #4: October 25, 2004 at 5:15 PM Bowser vs. Ganondorf 3-life match FINAL DESTINATION (Master Hand's course)  
For the Super Smasher  
  
Megaman: Due to Ash's recent...incapacitation, I will have a new partner with me for this match. Please welcome WARIO!  
Wario: Ha ha ha ha ha! Thank you! Thank you!  
  
::::The crowd is virtually silent::::  
  
Wario: Grr.  
Megaman: Just sit down.  
Wario: I understand this should be a very interesting match. Bowser and Ganondorf for the Super Smasher!  
Megaman: That's right, Nintendo's two biggest archvillains going at it for the Super Smasher Championship.  
Wario: Now you wait a minute! Just because I wasn't in SSBM doesn't mean I'm not as good a villain as them!  
Megaman: Of course. Anyway, Daisy is walking out to the ring!  
Wario: Man, she's hot!  
Megaman: You don't have a chance, forget it.  
Wario: Grr.  
Daisy: This match is scheduled for three lives, and it is for the Super Smasher Championship!  
Daisy: Entering the ring, from the Mushroom Kingdom, weighing in at 906 pounds, Mario's archenemy, King of the Koopas, BOWSER!  
::::Bowser's dungeon music from Super Mario 64 plays as he goes out to the ring, roars, and digs his claw into the metal floor:  
Daisy: And his opponent, from medieval Hyrule, weighing in at 385 pounds, Link's archenemy, GANONDORF!  
::::Ganondorf's music plays as he sprints out to the ring and stares Bowser right in the face:  
Ganondorf: That belt is mine!  
Megaman: Ganondorf is grabbing at the belt that Waluigi, the referee, holds up!  
Wario: Bowser hits him from behind, and Waluigi gets out of the way just in time!  
Megaman: So we've started now, and Bowser is beating on Ganondorf hard!  
Wario: Ganondorf gets one small punch in in the first few seconds.  
  
Bowser: 7Ganondorf: 56  
  
Megaman: These two guys can take a lot of damage, but they're not invincible, especially not to each other.  
Wario: Bowser is using his koopa klaw to grab Ganondorf and toss him away!  
Megaman: And now he hits him with a Bowser Bomb!  
Wario: Ganondorf is down, so Bowser taunts him!  
Bowser: Yours, huh? You're so pathetic you little son of a (censored) I-  
Megaman: Ganondorf punches Bowser right in the face with his warlock punch! Ganondorf is now beating on Bowser!  
Wario: Ganondorf punches Bowser and knocks him down!  
Megaman: Folks, knocking down a 900 lb. monster is no easy task.  
Wario: No, really....  
  
Bowser: 72Ganondorf: 90  
  
Megaman: Bowser breathes fire on Ganondorf, pushing him back!  
Wario: Bowser picks Ganondorf up and throws him upward!  
Megaman: Ganondorf does a stomp kick that knocks Bowser down!  
Wario: As both fighters get up, an capsule drops in between them!  
Megaman: Hey! There aren't supposed to be items in SSC matches!  
Wario: Oops.  
Megaman: Anyway, a home run bat pops out of the capsule and Bowser grabs it!  
Wario: HOME RUN! Ganondorf is KO'd.  
  
Bowser: 104 D0Ganondorf: 0 D1  
  
Megaman: Ganondorf comes back down and stomp kicks Bowser!  
Wario: When he comes back, he gets a flurry of punches!  
Megaman: He knocks Ganondorf back with some fire breath!  
Wario: He's getting ready for another home run smash.  
Megaman: But he can't get it off in time! Ganondorf does the warlock punch, getting the bat and knocking Bowser off!  
  
Bowser: 0 D1Ganondorf: 25 D1  
  
Wario: Ganondorf and Bowser start pounding on each other like there's no tomorrow!  
Megaman: But Ganondorf has that bat, and he's putting the hurt on Bowser!  
Wario: Bowser goes up with a bowser bomb though, and Ganondorf can't get away from that! Ganondorf's bat goes flying!  
Bowser: And now...it's payback time.  
Megaman: Ganondorf is backing away from the King of the Koopas, but Bowser shows no mercy. He knocks Ganondorf off with a headbutt!  
  
Bowser: 72 D1Ganondorf: 0 D2  
  
Wario: This match is going pretty quick. By the way, is there a money prize?  
Megaman: No, not that I know of.  
Wario: Then what the hell are these guys competing for!?!?!? No money!?!?!? Whoever heard of that?  
Megaman: Who knows, who cares. Bowser slashes Ganondorf and knocks him down!  
Wario: Ganondorf's heart just doesn't seem to be in this match anymore. Bowser is flailing away at him and Ganondorf isn't offering much back.  
Megaman: You're right, what is Ganon thinking?  
Wario: I think the bat knocked out some brain cells or something, as Ganondorf is walking toward the edge.  
Megaman: He jumps off! What in the world? Ganondorf just let Bowser win the Super Smasher Championship!  
  
This game's winner, and the 1st-ever Super Smasher is....BOWSER KOOPA!!!!  
  
Megaman: A very odd match, to say the least. Ganondorf jumped off the course to let Bowser win the first Super Smasher title.  
::::Lakitu floats into the booth:  
Lakitu: I looked everywhere, and Ganondorf is nowhere in sight. Bowser, however, has agreed to an interview.  
Megaman: OK, so bring in the Super Smasher!  
:::Crowd mixes with cheers and boos:  
Lakitu: A very strange match you just fought, Bowser, what do you have to say? Bowser: Well, I thought Ganondorf was going to be tough to beat, but he wasn't anything. If it weren't for the bat, he wouldn't have KO'd me at all.  
Lakitu: Why do you think Ganondorf might have done that?  
Bowser: I'll worry about that next week. For now, I'm going to enjoy my Super Smasher title.  
Lakitu: OK.  
  
Megaman: Well, that's all for today. We'll see you next week on Super Smash Stadium! Be sure to send your reviews, questions, compliments, insults, or whatever! We'll see you again next Friday!  
  
Summary:  
  
Link def. Mario for the RPG Championship Fox and Falco def. Marth and Roy for the Tag-Team Championship Pikachu and Pichu ended in a no contest when Mewtwo interfered Bowser def. Ganondorf for the Super Smasher Championship 


	2. Week 2

November 1, 2004

Megaman: Hey folks! Welcome to Super Smash Stadium's second week!

Ash: We've already had some interesting events happen, or...so I heard.

Megaman: Yeah. We've got an interview with Ganondorf first, and later Mario and Luigi will challenge Fox and Falco for the Tag-Team Championship.

Megaman: Last week, Ganondorf and Bowser were fighting against each other for the Super Smasher title, and Ganondorf just jumped off the edge!

Ash: Strange, but maybe Ganondorf doesn't really want to fight the Koopa King. They do have villainy in common.

::Ganondorf's music plays as he walks to the ring::

Megaman: Here is the runner-up for the Super Smasher title.

::Ganondorf takes a microphone and begins to speak::

Ganondorf: I'm sure you're all wondering why the hell I cost myself the Super Smasher title on purpose.

CROWD: YEAH!

Ganondorf: Well, the truth is...I didn't want to fight Bowser.

CROWD: WHAT!?!?!?!?!?

Megaman: Ganondorf showing anything but hatred!?!?!? I never thought I'd see the day.

Ganondorf: To explain myself further, I'd like to call the Super Smasher and Mewtwo out to the ring.

::A few seconds later, Bowser's music from SM64 plays and he walks to the ring with Mewtwo::

Ganondorf: I have an idea. Now, normally my ideas don't involve fellow villains, but this, I think, is my best idea ever.

Megaman: That doesn't sound good.

Ash: Shh!!!

Ganondorf: Bowser, I think that Mewtwo, you, and me are the best villains in Nintendo. So imagine what we could do together!

Ash: Hmm...That sounds like a cool idea.

Bowser: You want me...to team up with you?

Mewtwo: I could drill both of you into the ground right now, you know that?

Bowser: I'll burn you to a crisp if you try.

Ganondorf: Stop! Don't you guys see, our plans always failed when it was just one of us, but with a team of three master villains, we'd be unstoppable!

Bowser: Hmm...

Mewtwo: Huh...

Ganondorf: What do you say?

Bowser: Hmm...

Mewtwo: Huh...

Bowser: Uh...

Mewtwo: Well...

Bowser: I'm in!

Mewtwo: Mew too--I mean, me too!

::Crowd cheers loudly, but in the locker room, someone isn't too happy::

Mario: s! s, s, S!!!!!

Luigi: S is right! How the hell can Bowser team up with those two!?

Peach: We've got a great team, too, right guys? Hip-hip--

Yoshi: I don't know. It's always been a struggle just to beat Bowser. With Ganon and Mewtwo on his side...he may be right. They could be unstoppable.

Mario: We're gonna make them stoppable. We're going to beat their aes just like always!

Yoshi: We don't really have much of a choice.

Luigi: Let's just leave them be for now. They're fresh and motivated, and we need to wait until they're worn down.

Mario: Fine... (grumble, grumble)

Megaman: This could be an epic showdown soon.

Ash: But right now, we're going to have a match! I just recieved word that Pikachu wants a rematch against Pichu!

Megaman: Not again...I barely got through the last one.

Ash: But Pichu refused.

Megaman: Whew...

Ash: I'm not done. Pikachu met a new challenger.

Megaman: Is it a Pokemon?

Ash: No.

Megaman: Then I hope Pikachu's a gets beat.

Ash: Pikachu will face Kirby in a few minutes, one-on-one at Pokemon Stadium!

::Crowd cheers::

Megaman: Kirby's going to beat Pikachu's a.

Ash: Nuh-uh.

Megaman: Yeah-huh.

Ash: Nuh-uh.

Megaman: Yeah-huh.

::The two continue to argue through the commercial break::

Match #5: November 1, 2004 at 8:15 PM

Kirby vs. Pikachu

POKEMON STADIUM

2-life fight

Nontitle match

Megaman: Daisy is in the ring, ready to announce the fighters!

Daisy: This match is scheduled for three lives!

Daisy: Introducing first, weighing in at 2 pounds, from Pop Star, KIRBY!!!!!

::Loud cheers from every part of the crowd as Kirby's Dream Land music plays and Kirby floats out to the stage::

Daisy: And his opponent, weighing in at 12 pounds, From Prof. Oak's lab, the electric mouse, PIKACHU!!!!!

Ash: Look how passionate Daisy is when she announces Pikachu's name. You should be more like that, Mega.

Megaman: That's her job, not mine, so shut the hell up before I beat your a. You know I can.

Ash: Fine.

Daisy: 3...2...1...GO!!!!

Kirby: 0Pikachu: 0

Megaman: Pikachu starts off with a jumping electrocution to Kirby, knocking the pink puffball to the ground.

Ash: Pink puffball is right! Pikachu does a thunder to knock Kirby back into the air! Pikachu is dominating this guy!

Megaman: Kirby comes down with a drill kick...

Ash: But Pikachu shocks him, knocking him away again!

Megaman: Look at Kirby's face! He's mad!

Ash: Kirby sucks Pikachu up!

Megaman: He copies Pikachu's thunder jolt and gives the rat a taste of his own medicine!

Kirby: 24Pikachu: 20

Ash: These two are not damaging each other very much, but Kirby grabs Pikachu and slams him down on the ground!

Megaman: He does it again!

Ash: And again!

Megaman: And finishes with a drill kick! Pikachu is down!

Kirby: 24Pikachu: 67

Ash: Pikachu kicks Kirby a few times, only to be shocked by his own move!

Megaman: Kirby kicks Pikachu over the edge, but the Pokemon uses quick attack to get back!

Ash: Kirby tries it again, but Pikachu jumps back again!

Megaman: This time he goes in with a thundershock, knocking Kirby to the other side of the small stage.

Kirby: 52Pikachu: 112

Ash: Pikachu has taken a lot of damage, but he's staying in there.

Megaman: He's weak. He's gonna get KO'd in a few seconds.

Ash: You're wrong! He uses thunder on Kirby and then...NO!

Megaman: Wrong, huh? Kirby just flip-kicked Pikachu into the background!

Kirby: HI!!!!

::Crowd cheers loudly::

Kirby: 66 D0Pikachu: 0 D1

Ash: Pikachu comes back with several shocks to the weakened Kirby--

Megaman: But Kirby is fighting back. He slams Pikachu over his head onto the ground!

Ash: Pikachu falls back onto Kirby, knocking him away.

Megaman: The arena is changing to rock mode!

Ash: Kirby punches Pikachu and keeps him against the wall, a cheap tactic in my opinion.

Megaman: No cheaper than Pikachu's electric abilities.

Ash: Pikachu shocks Kirby away, grabs him, and headbutts him up, continuing to electrocute him!

Megaman: Kirby is down, and Pikachu uses thunder to KO him.

Kirby: 0 D1Pikachu: 34 D1

Ash: Kirby grabs Pikachu and throws him into the air and kicks him!

Megaman: Kirby uses his final cutter to knock Pikachu into the side!

Ash: He then uses stone!

Megaman: Pikachu is trying to fight back a little, but Kirby's attacks are starting to get to him!

Ash: Pikachu is down to his last life, and he's not winning! How?

Megaman: Because I'm right, that Pokemon are weak creatures with no fighting ability if it weren't for electricity?

Ash: Shut up, d it!

Kirby: 21 D1Pikachu: 98 D1

Megaman: Kirby is almost done with the electric rat--

Ash: Someone's coming into the stadium! It's Jigglypuff!

Megaman: Jigglypuff coming to Pikachu's aid, punching Kirby and doing an over-the-head toss!

Ash: Pikachu shocks Kirby away!

Megaman: Kirby floats up and does a rock bottom, knocking both Pokemon away!

Ash: Kirby rushes at Jigglypuff and headbutts her away, but Pikachu shocks him!

Megaman: Now the Pokemon are advancing on Kirby, and--

Ash: Wait! Now Pichu is coming out to Pikachu's aid!

Megaman: The three tiny Pokemon advance on the pink puffball, waiting for him to make the first move.

Ash: Here it is! The Final Cutter!

Megaman: It misses, and the Pokemon are electrocuting and beating Kirby mercilessly!

Ash: All three lift him up...

Megaman: And throw him off the stage! Where's a referee when you need one! A totally cheap win for Pikachu!

This game's winner is...PIKACHU!!!!

Ash: That's my Pikachu!

Pikachu: Pi pika! Pi chu chu pika pikachu pi pi pichu! (Thanks! But I would have lost if not for Jigglypuff and Pichu!)

Ash: Thanks guys!

Jigglypuff: Jiggly puff puff! Jiggly jiggly puff! (You're welcome! That Kirby is an (censored)hole!)

Megaman: Lucky bastards...

Kirby: That was so d fin' cheap! I'm gonna kill those Pokemon next time I see 'em!

Match #6: November 1, 2004 at 8:30 PM

Mario (0-1) and Luigi vs. Fox (1-0) and Falco (1-0)

CORNERIA

3-life tag team match

for the Tag-Team Championship

Megaman: We've got a great match here now! The world-famous Mario Bros. will try and beat StarFox for the World Tag-Team Championship!

Ash: This is gonna be great! Frankly, I don't care who wins, this is gonna be great!

Megaman: The Mario Bros. are ready for this match and have been for years.

Ash: Mario fought Link last week, losing in a close battle. But the Hero of Time prevailed as usual. You can't beat the Hero of Time.

Megaman: I can't wait to see you proven wrong. Anyway, Daisy's announcing the combatants.

Daisy: This tag-team match is scheduled for three lives each, and it is for the World Tag-Team Championship!

Daisy: Introducing from the Lylat System, weighing in at a combined weight of 389 pounds, they are the World Tag-Team Champions, Fox McCloud and Falco Lombardi, STARFOX!!!

::Deafening cheers from the 50,000 in attendance::

Daisy: And the challengers, from the Mushroom Kingdom, weighing in at a combined weight of 418 pounds, Mario and Luigi Mario, THE MARIO BROTHERS!!!!!!

::The crowd erupts as the SMB theme plays and the Mario Bros. make their way to the ring. It takes them a full two minutes to quiet down.::

Daisy: 5...4...3...2...1...GO!!!!

Mario: 0Luigi: 0Fox: 0Falco: 0

Megaman: Luigi starts throwing fireballs at Fox while Falco punches Mario to the left edge.

Ash: Stupid on Luigi's part, since Fox just reflects them back.

Megaman: Mario uses cape to turn Falco around, and throws him over the edge!

Ash: Falco jumps back easily, only to be kicked off again!

Megaman: Fox kicks Mario in the back, but then Luigi throws him into Falco! A great job by Luigi!

Ash: Lucky job, if you ask me...

Mario: 36Luigi: 30Fox: 12Falco: 54

Megaman: Mario and Luigi both start throwing fireballs at Fox and Falco and this time they make it!

Ash: Fox uses the Fox Illusion to set up Falco smash kick to Luigi!

Megaman: Mario kicks Falco away, only to be thrown back by Fox! Everyone's getting into this one!

Ash: Luigi uses his smash coin punch to knock Fox way up, but thank goodness his damage was low.

Megaman: Luigi is dominating Fox right now as Mario and Falco beat each other up at the right.

Mario: 72Luigi: 52Fox: 50Falco: 92

Ash: Fox comes down with a drill kick to Luigi as Falco throws Mario back up to the center!

Megaman: Luigi headbutts Fox back into the air, and then gives Mario room for the KO!

Ash: (censored) brothers...

Megaman: Falco is coming up...

Ash: Yes. Beat the (censored) out of them, Falco!

Megaman: Mario turns around just in time to knock Falco away! He and Luigi taunt!

Mario: 85Luigi: 60Fox: 0 D1Falco: 117

Ash: Fox comes down with some kicks, and it's Falco's turn for a KO flip kick on Mario!

Megaman: Luigi does a sweep to knock Fox left and Falco right! Falco is gone!

Ash: Mario and Luigi now have a chance to beat up on Fox! Cheap advantage!

Megaman: Fox takes a hell of a lot of damage before Falco comes to the rescue, kicking both brothers over the edge!

Mario: 14 D1Luigi: 88 D0Fox: 76 D1Falco: 0 D1

Ash: Mario is kicking Fox all over the place, but Luigi is thrown up into the air by Falco!

Megaman: Fox turns around and--

Ash: The kick! Luigi is KO'd!

Megaman: Falco and Fox with a cheap advantage on Mario!

Ash: Mario kicks Falco away!

Megaman: Only to be thrown over the edge by Fox!

Ash: He's not gonna make it!

Megaman: Yes he does! The coin punch knocks both StarFox members...

Ash: Right into Luigi's kick! Fox is KO'd!

Megaman: They had that coming, standing over the edge like that.

Mario: 61 D1Luigi: 0 D1Fox: 0 D2Falco: 43 D1

Ash: Fox is livid! He and Falco are punching the Bros. back and forth! The Marios are getting pulverized!

Megaman: Fox flip-kicks Mario into the background, but Luigi dodges the blow and smash punches Fox!

Ash: But it's Falco to the rescue, kicking Luigi over the edge...

Megaman: But Luigi jumps back with a green missile, which blazes into Falco! He goes flying--

Ash: But the Arwing shoots him, hitting him back down and saving his life!

Megaman: Lucky bastard...

Mario: 0 D2Luigi: 75 D1Fox: 7 D2Falco: 122 D1

Ash: It looks like the tide is turning for StarFox...

Megaman: But Mario is back! He headbutts Falco into obli--

Ash: No! Falco is shot down again by the Arwing and saved! The Arwing's shooting Mario too!

Megaman: Luigi comes over and punches Falco away, only to be kicked in the back by Fox!

Ash: Fox and Luigi are duking it out with punches and kicks now, as Mario makes his way over to the damaged Falco.

Megaman: He fire-punches Falco away!

Mario: 52 D2Luigi: 114 D1Fox: 35 D2Falco: 0 D2

Ash: Fox smash-kicks Luigi almost to his death, but Luigi makes it back with a green missile!

Megaman: Falco is hitting Mario against the wall at the side of the ship, but Mario throws him away!

Ash: He can't get back up though, as Fox drill kicks him back down to the lower level!

Megaman: Luigi punches Fox down to the lower level, but that just allows Fox and Falco to double-team Mario!

Ash: A smash kick from Falco and Mario goes flying!

Megaman: He makes it back with a coin punch...

Ash: And he's kicked by Fox! Mario is out!

Mario: OUTLuigi: 157 D1Fox: 56 D2Falco: 12 D2

Megaman: Luigi will have to go 1-on-2 with Fox and Falco now.

Ash: Fox quickly flip-kicks Luigi into the background!

Mario: OUTLuigi: 0 D2Fox: 60 D2Falco: 12 D2

Megaman: Luigi needs a miracle here!

Ash: Fox is calling the Arwings as Falco and Luigi duke it out at the center of the ship!

Megaman: The cavalry has arrived! The Arwings are shooting Luigi, hitting Fox and Falco as well!

Ash: Luigi's taking the most of the shots, and everyone's taken major damage!

Mario: OUTLuigi: 76Fox: 116Falco: 45

Megaman: Falco is hit under the front of the ship, and the ship's guns shoot him away!

Ash: Luigi and Fox are going one-on-one to decide the Tag-Team Champs!

Mario: OUTLuigi: 92Fox: 127Falco: OUT

Megaman: Luigi tries a smash coin punch to Fox--

Ash: But Fox dodges! He flip-kicks Luigi and this match is over!

This game's winners, and still the Tag-Team Champions...STARFOX!!!!

::The StarFox theme plays as Falco and Fox celebrate::

Match #7

Peach vs. Zelda vs. Samus

Triple Threat Match for the Super Smash Bros. Women's Championship (SSBWC)

YOSHI'S ISLAND (randomly chosen)

3-life match

Megaman: Our first chick-fight here on Super Smash Stadium, we'll have two princesses and Samus go at it for the Women's Championship.

Ash: No doubt Samus is the favorite here.

Megaman: You're probably right, but don't underestimate Peach or Zelda.

Ash: I'm not, and Samus is the favorite.

Megaman: Whatever. Daisy's ready.

Daisy: This Triple Threat Match is scheduled for three lives, and it is for the Women's Championship!

::Crowd cheers::

::Princess Peach's Slide theme from SM64 plays::

Daisy: Introducing first, from the Mushroom Kingdom, PRINCESS PEACH!

::Cheers::

::Hyrule theme plays::

Daisy: And making her way to the stage, from Hyrule, PRINCESS ZELDA!

::Cheers::

::Planet Zebes theme from SSB plays::

Daisy: And finally, making her way to the stage, from Planet Zebes, weighing in at 340 pounds with armor, SAMUS ARAN!!!

::Standing ovation::

Daisy: 5...4...3...2...1...GO!!!

Peach: 0Zelda: 0Samus: 0

Megaman: Yoshi's Island is a small course with all sorts of traps, so this match should be relatively quick.

Ash: Zelda and Peach are slapping each other at the left right now, as Samus just stands off to the right, charging up her shot.

Megaman: Those two are gonna be in for a big surprise...

Ash: She's done!

Megaman: Peach throws Zelda up through the turn blocks...

Ash: Big mistake! Samus fires her shot and Peach is almost KO'd already!

Megaman: Zelda comes back down and stomp kicks Peach!

Ash: I think they're both afraid of Samus.

Peach: 65Zelda: 36Samus: 0

Megaman: Zelda transforms into Sheik and takes out needles!

Ash: She hurls them at Samus!

Megaman: So much for being afraid...

Ash: Sheik charges at Samus and kicks her! The two are hammering at each other!

Megaman: Now Peach throws a vegetable!

Ash: Samus screw attacks Sheik and punches Peach back left!

Megaman: Peach is getting hammered early on here.

Peach: 89Sheik: 62Samus: 30

Ash: Sheik and Samus seem to have the same idea, as they both toss Peach off the stage like she's a softball!

Megaman: Samus then hits Sheik from behind, almost KO'ing her!

Ash: Sheik does her fire transform, knocking Samus into the air!

Megaman: Now Samus is being hit again and again with kicks from Sheik!

Ash: Now an angry Peach is back!

Megaman: Peach kicks Samus out, and Sheik is almost KO'd again!

Peach: 0 D1Sheik: 86 D0Samus: 0 D1

Ash: I think Peach just realized she made a mistake, and now she's running away from Sheik!

Megaman: But Samus stomp kicks her into the ground and through the turn blocks! She falls through and can't get back up!

Peach: 0 D2Sheik: 86 D0Samus: 0 D1

Ash: Sheik has transformed back into Zelda, and Samus takes advantage of this by doing a screw attack.

Megaman: She's now dropping bombs, which are pretty much worthless.

Ash: Peach comes back and kicks Samus and Zelda away! She's not happy!

Peach: B!!!!!!

Megaman: Obviously.

Samus: Wanna beat her a right now?

Zelda: Sure.

Ash: Peach is running away from Samus and Zelda, who have joined forces!

Megaman: Samus is charging up her shot while Zelda chases Peach!

Ash: Zelda grabs Peach just as Samus finishes charging...

Megaman: She lets loose! Peach is hit with the shot! Unfortunately neither one of the ladies was smart enough to realize Peach had no damage, so Peach barely goes anywhere.

Ash: Now Peach is pummeling Zelda! She grabs her and throws her backward, out of the arena!

Peach: 26 D2Zelda: 0 D1Samus: 23 D1

Megaman: Zelda is transforming into Sheik, and she throws needles at Peach!

Ash: They miss, but the chain doesn't! Peach is caught in a torrent of punches, kicks, and otherwise painful moves!

Megaman: Samus shoots out her grappling hook!

Ash: She's holding Peach for Sheik!

Megaman: Sheik is punching Peach again and again!

Ash: Samus finally throws her left, but doesn't see her grab the edge!

Megaman: Now the temporary alliance is broken as Samus grabs Sheik and throws her back toward Peach!

Ash: Samus turns around to get two kicks in the face, one from Peach and one from Zelda!

Megaman: Peach's kick hits Zelda as well, knocking both ladies right!

Peach: 80 D2Zelda: 35 D1Samus: 65 D1

Ash: Peach nails Zelda with another kick, but Samus grabs her with the grappling hook and throws her backward, and this time Peach can't get back!

Megaman: Peach is out, and either Zelda or Samus will be the Women's Champion.

Ash: Samus kicks Zelda and then grabs her with the grappling beam!

Megaman: Samus is punching Zelda with that metal arm!

Ash: Zelda can't escape! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Megaman: Uh...OK...Zelda finally gets away from Samus and transforms into Sheik!

Ash: Samus immediately takes the chance to kick her and KO her!

Peach: OUTSheik: 0 D2Samus: 65 D1

Megaman: Samus taunts, but Sheik comes down and stomp kicks her!

Ash: Sheik might beat Samus, but Zelda has no chance in hell.

Megaman: Sheik grabs Samus, knees her, and throws her left!

Ash: Samus jumps up and kicks Sheik in the back! Now Sheik is in Samus' hold!

Megaman: Samus pulverizes Sheik for a few seconds before tossing her down through the turn blocks!

Ash: Sheik jumps back up with her fire up-B move! What's that called, anyway?

Megaman: Who knows? Anyway, Samus tries another stomp kick, but Sheik gets back up again! This time Sheik follows it up with her own toss down through the blocks, and Samus' screw attack can't get her back up!

Sheik: 44 D2Samus: 0 D2

Ash: Samus comes back down with a screw attack, but Sheik steps out of the way.

Megaman: Now she grabs Samus and kicks her!

Ash: Samus fights back with a punch, kick, and close-range missile!

Megaman: That knocks Sheik back!

Sheik: 58Samus: 30

Ash: Sheik transforms back into Zelda! What is she thinking!?!?

Megaman: I don't know, but Samus loves using those few seconds it takes to transform to her advantage.

Ash: She does it again, kicking Zelda away!

Megaman: Zelda is backing away now, but Samus shows no mercy! She drops a few bombs and then kicks Zelda away!

Ash: She barely manages to grab the edge!

Crowd: SAMUS! SAMUS! SAMUS!

Samus: D right!

Ash: Zelda is done for!

Megaman: You're probably right. Samus grabs Zelda with the grappling beam...

Ash: And tosses her out! We have a champion!

This game's winner, and the 1st-ever Women's Champion is...SAMUS!!!

::Planet Zebes music plays as Samus taunts Zelda and Peach::

Samus: You had no chance in hell, little bes!!!

Zelda: Oh no she didn't!

Peach: I think she did!

Zelda: Little fin' b!

Megaman: Zelda and Peach are attacking Samus!

Ash: No fair!

Megaman: Peach takes the belt and hits Samus in the head with it!

Samus: OW!!!

Ash: Wait...Captain Falcon is coming into the ring. He's staring down Peach and Zelda!

Megaman: Wait...You can't hit a girl. That's just wrong.

Ash: He's not hitting them. Peach and Zelda are getting the hell out of there!

Capt. Falcon: Good job, Samus. You earned it.

Samus: Um...thanks?

Megaman: Capt. Falcon rushing out to the ring to defend Samus, who knows if we'll ever find out why?

Ash: Well, next up is our main event! DK will take on Bowser for the Super Smasher title!

Match #8: November 1, 2004 at 9:45 PM

DK vs. Bowser

3-life match

FINAL DESTINATION

for the Super Smasher title

Megaman: Welcome to our main event! DK will take on Bowser for the Super Smasher title!

Ash: And for this match, we'll have a special guest commentator, WARIO!!!

Wario: Yep. I still think these guys should ask for money, but there's nothing I enjoy more than a monkey and monster beating the living hell out of each other.

Megaman: Actually, DK's an ape.

Ash: Shut up.

Wario: There's Daisy. D, she's hot!

Megaman: You need to find someone else, you're never gonna get her.

Wario: I can dream, can't I?

Daisy: This match is scheduled for three lives, and it is a no-item match for the Super Smasher Championship!

::Crowd cheers, stomps feet, whistles, etc.::

Daisy: Introducing first, from the Mushroom Kingdom, weighing in at 902 pounds, he is the Super Smasher, BOWSER KOOPA!!!!

::Bowser's SM64 music plays as the crowd erupts with deafening cheers. Bowser scorches the entrance ramp by breathing fire on it::

::The DK theme plays::

Daisy: And the challenger, weighing in at 655 pounds, from Kongo Jungle, DONKEY KONG!!!!

::Even more deafening cheers erupt from the crowd as DK pounds the now scorched entrance ramp::

Megaman: And we are ready!

Daisy: 5...4...3...2...1...GO!!!

Bowser: 0DK: 0

Wario: DK is charging up his kong punch...

Megaman: But Bowser quickly puts an end to that with a fire breath.

Ash: Bowser is bigger, stronger, and quicker than DK. He's got this match locked up.

Wario: What, are you kidding? He's slow as molasses!

Megaman: I think so, DK is slapping him off to the left!

Ash: The course is moving fast, and DK continues his attack on Bowser!

Wario: But the spiked dragon turns the tables, grabbing DK and tossing to the left!

Bowser: 45DK: 21

Megaman: DK gets back up, and Bowser is preparing a headbutt—

Ash: But didn't expect the spinning kong! Bowser is down and DK is punching him left and right!

Megaman: Waluigi, our referee, is finally able to pull DK off of Bowser.

Wario: He just looks weird in that black-and-white uniform. It looks like a prison uniform.

Megaman: How fitting. Anyway, Bowser is finally gaining some momentum with a Bowser Bomb!

Ash: Wow! That knocks DK high!

Wario: He's charging a headbutt...

Megaman: But the ape gets to him first with a stomp kick! Now DK grabs Bowser and is carrying him to the edge!

Ash: That move is cheap! He should be disqualified!

Megaman: No one gets disqualified in SSBM unless they kill somebody.

Ash: D!!!!

Wario: DK throws Bowser over the edge! Bowser is down a life!

Bowser: 0 D1DK: 56 D0

Megaman: Not looking good for Bowser right now, but he hasn't given up.

Wario: D right he hasn't! He's slashing the hell out of DK! Take it from me, those are d sharp.

Ash: Yeah! Now Bowser's warmed up!

Megaman: DK punches Bowser to knock him back a bit, but Bowser just continues his rampage with a blender!

Ash: That's what that thing's called?

Author's Note: Blender is Bowser's grab-and-throw move when you press up.

Megaman: Yeah. You got to know what you're talking about.

Wario: DK and Bowser are slugging it out at the center of the small stage, and DK's damage is rising above 150!

Bowser: 46 D1DK: 148 D0

Ash: Bowser grabs DK and throws him left, but gets hit with the spinning kong!

Megaman: Bowser's obviously had enough! He goes right at DK with a smash headbutt, sending him way into the background!

Bowser: 55 D1DK: 0 D1

Wario: DK comes back with a stomp kick and kong klap, but Bowser survives and does a Bowser Bomb!

Megaman: Not too damaging when you're at 0, but it sets Bowser up for a headbutt!

Ash: And another headbutt!

Wario: And now he grabs DK with the koopa klaw!

Megaman: He slams DK to the ground!

Ash: Bowser is kicking and slashing DK!

Megaman: He's kicking him while he's down!

Wario: Waluigi is trying his best, but there's no human that can push a 900-pound monster off anything.

Bowser: 78DK: 101

Ash: Bowser grabs DK and throws him out of the stage!

Bowser: 78 D1DK: 0 D2

Megaman: Now DK is down to his last life, and it looks like Bowser will retain his title.

Ash: I knew it all along.

Wario: It's not over yet, guys. DK is making his last stand with some punches, but Bowser is matching him blow for blow.

Megaman: Bowser can afford to lose another life, and—

Wario: The monkey's charging his kong punch!

Megaman: He rolls out of Bowser's way and connects with the fully-charged punch! Bowser is KO'd!

Ash: No! Bowser cannot lose this match!

Bowser: 0 D2DK: 23 D2

Megaman: Bowser comes back down with a whirling fortress, Bowser Bomb, and a headbutt!

Ash: Big combo, and DK needs to use his spinning kong to get back!

Wario: Bowser's charging at DK...

Megaman: He's too slow! DK dodges it and has Bowser trapped against the edge!

Wario: Bowser is trying to slash his way out, but DK's not letting him through.

Bowser: 21DK: 78

Ash: This is bad! Bowser's damage is rising fast, and DK's is hardly going up at all!

Wario: Bowser still has a marked advantage, but it's disappearing.

Ash: DK knocks Bowser away and taunts!

DK: Ooo ooo ee ee aa aa ooo! (I am the Super Smasher!)

Megaman: Big mistake! He never sees the Bowser Bomb coming! Bowser retains his title!

DK: O!!!! (S!!!!)

This game's winner, and still the Super Smasher is....BOWSER!!!!

Megaman: We're done with matches for tonight, but before we go off the air, we'll go to our interview extraordinaire, Lakitu!

Lakitu: Thank you, Mega. I'll be talking to Bowser about the events that have happened tonight.

::Lakitu knocks on Bowser's locker room door::

Bowser: What the hell do you want?

Lakitu: It's me, Lakitu.

Bowser: So?

Lakitu: So, I'm doing an interview and you'll get paid extra for giving it.

Bowser: Well, in that case, what are we waiting for?

Lakitu: How do you feel about your recent alliance with Ganondorf and Mewtwo?

Bowser: I have to admit, I was skeptical at first, but Mewtwo and Ganondorf and I have big plans for SSB. We are going to make a big impact.

Lakitu: How?

Bowser: That's all I'm telling you.

Lakitu: OK, how does it feel to win two title matches in two weeks?

Bowser: I really didn't think DK would be that tough. I don't like that bastard monkey, but I give him credit for staying alive as long as he did.

Lakitu: OK, that's all.

Megaman: Well, that's all for tonight. See you next week on Super Smash Stadium!

Summary:

Pikachu def. Kirby (with the help of Jigglypuff and Pichu)

StarFox def. the Mario Bros. to retain the Tag-Team Championship

Samus def. Zelda and Peach for the SSB Women's Championship

Bowser def. DK to retain the Super Smasher title


	3. Week 3: Rivalries

November 8, 2004

Megaman: Hello, good folks, and welcome to the third week of Super Smash Stadium! We have got a great main event in store for you today!

Ash: That's right! Ness vs. Mewtwo in the battle of the psychics.

Megaman: But first, we are going to have yet another tag-team challenge.

Ash: Captain Falcon and Samus will take on Fox and Falco for the Tag-Team Championship in a few minutes.

Megaman: Fox and Falco were lucky the past couple matches.

Ash: I don't think so. Also, Giga Bowser wants to be an official SSS fighter.

Megaman: Yeah. Master Hand, our general manager, has persuaded him to agree to a 1-on-3 match against 3 random opponents. If he wins, he's in. If he loses, he's out.

Ash: And last but not least, Kirby is seeking revenge against the Pokemon. Kirby has challenged Pikachu, Pichu, and Jigglypuff to a 1-on-3 handicap match.

Megaman: Kirby will have three lives, and each Pokemon will have one.

Ash: We welcome you to submit match ideas via reviews or e-mail SSS at or .

Megaman: That way, if you have questions, you can actually get them answered.

Match #9

Capt. Falcon and Samus vs. Fox (2-0) and Falco (2-0)

CORNERIA

2-life match, normal items

For the Tag-Team Championship

Ash: Daisy is walking out to the stage, and we're just about ready for our tag-team showdown!

::Capt. Falcon's Mute City music plays::

Daisy: This contest is scheduled for two lives each with normal items and it is for the Tag-Team Championship! Introducing first, weighing in at a combined weight of 552 pounds, CAPTAIN FALCON AND SAMUS!!!!

::Deafening cheers erupt from the crowd::

Ash: OW!!!!!

Megaman: Cheese, you baby.

Daisy: And making their way to the stage, weighing in at a combined weight of 391 pounds, Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, STARFOX!!!!

Megaman: I guess one of them has put on some weight. Last week they weighed 389 pounds.

Ash: Nobody cares.

Daisy: 5...4...3...2...1...GO!!!!

Capt. Falcon: 0Samus: 0Fox: 0Falco: 0

Megaman: Fox and Falco start shooting their blasters, but Falcon gets a falcon punch through!

Ash: Falcon is attacking Fox relentlessly as Falco and Samus shoot long-range attacks at each other.

Megaman: Samus is charging her shot and Falco can't get to her!

Ash: Falcon is taking on and pounding both StarFox members!

Capt. Falcon: 15Samus: 18Fox: 65Falco: 39

Megaman: Falcon and Samus have a marked advantage early on here.

Ash: A barrel has fallen at the right, and Falco escapes Falcon's merciless attack to go get it!

Megaman: He's bringing it back, and it explodes right in Falcon's face!

Ash: D!!! The barrel may have knocked Falcon back, but Fox was KO'd by the explosion!

Capt. Falcon: 46 D0Samus: 18 D0Fox: 0 D1 Falco: 57 D0

Megaman: Samus shoots her shot at Falco, and it connects as Fox comes back! Falco is KO'd!

Capt. Falcon: 46 D0Samus: 18 D0Fox: 0 D1Falco: 0 D1

Ash: How can StarFox be losing this bad?

Megaman: Who knows, but I'm glad. They need to be brought back down to earth.

Ash: ???

Megaman: Fox is not happy, and he's showing his anger, kicking Falcon repeatedly!

Ash: Samus has managed to stay out of the fray until now, as Falco is duking it out with her!

Megaman: A starman appears at the left, and Fox is going for it!

Ash: Falcon hits him at the last second, but he knocks Fox right into the star!

Megaman: Fox drill kicks Falcon and flip kicks him, and Samus is running away!

Ash: Cowards...

Megaman: Would you stick around if you were being chased by an invincible guy?

Ash: OK, maybe not as cowardly, but they're professional fighters!

Megaman: Fox tries a Fox Illusion to Samus, but accidentally hits Falco, his own partner!

Ash: Hey! Who put team attack on?

Megaman: It's always on, it was just never a factor before.

Ash: Sure...

Capt. Falcon: 101 D0Samus: 66 D0Fox: 14 D1Falco: 32 D1

Megaman: Samus is charging up her shot at the lower right, but is attacked by Fox from above!

Ash: Samus uses her flamethrower, but Fox kicks her into the wall!

Megaman: It's Falcon to the rescue! A stomp kick and throw knock Fox away—

Ash: But Falco is coming to the aid of Fox! Falco throws Falcon right and lands a KO kick!

C. Falcon: 0 D1Samus: 91 D0Fox: 45 D1Falco: 61 D1

Megaman: Samus is the only one with two lives left, and she's hammering away at Fox!

Ash: Fox does a smash kick which knocks her far, but not far enough.

Megaman: Samus does a screw attack to get back up, but Fox and Falco are double-teaming the newly-revived Captain Falcon!

Ash: Falcon does a Falcon Kick, missing his partner by less than a foot!

Megaman: Samus is charging her shot...

Ash: But Fox comes up and kicks both Falcon and Samus into the air! Fox and Falco taunt...

Megaman: And they both get stomp kicked in a well-synchronized move by Falcon and Samus!

Ash: Now Falcon and Samus are taunting, this doesn't look good...

Megaman: The Falcon Punch! Fox is sent flying into the background!

Ash: Falcon moves aside as Samus has her shot fully charged now...

Megaman: Falco is down and backing away from Samus...

Ash: She lets loose! We have new tag-team champs!!!

This game's winner, and the new tag-team champions are...CAPTAIN FALCON AND SAMUS!!!!

::Deafening cheers erupt from the crowd as Falcon plays an air guitar and Samus makes weird robotic noises::

::In the villains' locker room::

Ganondorf: You think those two may be a threat?

Bowser: What, them? What's an old racer and a lady in armor going to do to the Villains?

Ganondorf: I don't know, just concerned...We can't have anyone messing up our plans...

Megaman: Interesting conversation, maybe soon we'll figure out what their "plans" are.

Ash: But next, it's an epic battle! Giga Bowser vs. Link, Marth, and Roy in a 3-on-1 match!

Match #10

Giga Bowser vs. Link (1-0), Marth (0-1), and Roy (0-1)

FINAL DESTINATION

Normal item settings

3-life handicap match

Megaman: This is an epic showdown! If you think Bowser's a scary dude, you ain't seen nothing yet!

Ash: Giga Bowser, who we have no idea how he got here, is at least double Bowser's size! He'll fight three swordsmen, Link, Marth, and Roy!

Megaman: If he wins, he becomes an official SSS fighter. If he loses, he will lose his chance and be barred from the stadium indefinitely.

Ash: Now we will introduce the "man" that came up with the stipulation, MASTER HAND!!!

::Some in the crowd cheer, others boo::

Master Hand: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! ::cough:: ::cough:: ::gag:: ow...OK then, Daisy is heading out to the ring to announce the fighters!

Daisy: Introducing first, from SSBM itself, weighing in at 4.2 tons, GIGA BOWSER!!!

::An alternate version of Bowser's SM64 music plays as the 20-foot-tall Giga Bowser marches into the Final Destination stage::

Daisy: And introducing, from Hyrule, weighing in at 250 pounds, he is the RPG Champion, LINK!!!!!

::Hyrule theme plays and the crowd cheers much more loudly than before as Link swings his sword and runs out to the stage::

Daisy: And introducing his tag-team partners, from medieval Asia, weighing in at 212 pounds, MARTH!!!!

::Fire Emblem music plays as Marth speaks something in Japanese and walks out to the stage::

Daisy: And making his way to the ring, from medieval Asia, weighing in at 240 pounds, ROY!!!!

::Fire Emblem music continues as Roy sprints out to the stage::

Megaman: And we are ready to start! Each combatant has three lives!

Giga Bowser: 0Link: 0Marth: 0Roy: 0

Ash: Link runs up and starts slashing the hell out of Giga Bowser, but Marth and Roy are keeping their distance!

Megaman: That's not gonna help on such a small stage.

Ash: D right! Giga Bowser swipes them both over the edge, and Roy uses his blazer to get back!

Megaman: Link is behind Giga Bowser, slashing at that iron tail.

Ash: Giga Bowser is taking those slashes like they're nothing! He's focusing on Marth and Roy!

Megaman: Link decides to get a little bit more conspicuous! He's taking out a bomb!

Ash: THAT gets Giga Bowser's attention, but not before the bomb explodes in his face!

Megaman: Link is getting the hell beat out of him now, but Marth and Roy are slashing away at Giga Bowser's back!

Ash: Giga can't seem to find a way to fight all three guys!

Giga Bowser: 98Link: 54Marth: 31Roy: 42

Megaman: A crate hits Giga Bowser in the head, and it breaks open!

Ash: There's a heart container and hammer!

Megaman: Giga Bowser picks up the heart container, but Marth gets the hammer!

Ash: That heart was kinda useless...

Megaman: Marth is pounding away at Giga Bowser, and he's above 200 in just a few seconds!

Ash: The hammer doesn't KO him, but it puts him above 300 damage!

Megaman: Giga Bowser uses the whirling fortress to knock everyone away from him!

Ash: Finally, he's found a strategy to beat all three guys!

Megaman: It might not help him keep his first life, though.

Giga Bowser: 322Link: 81Marth: 65Roy: 71

Ash: Link and Marth do a synchronized smash to knock Giga Bowser out!

Megaman: All three of them point their swords in the air like the Three Musketeers!

Ash: Kinda stupid, if you ask me...

Giga Bowser: 0 D1Link: 81Marth: 65Roy: 71

Megaman: All three of them hit Giga Bowser with their pointed swords!

Ash: They seem to be having an easy time of it against Giga Bowser, slashing away at all sides!

Megaman: Giga Bowser remembers the Whirling Fortress, and freezes everyone!

Ash: He smashes Link and Marth out, while Roy slashes him from behind!

Megaman: Roy's as good as dead when Giga turns around...

Giga Bowser: 78 D1Link: 0 D1Marth: 0 D1Roy: 84 D0

Ash: There's a lone star rod under Giga's legs...That doesn't look right at all...

Megaman: This is a G-rated show, Mr. Dirty-mind.

Ash: Fine, fine. Giga Bowser has turned around, but Link and Marth revive quickly and come to Roy's rescue! Link does a downward stab!

Megaman: Link keeps jumping up with that downward stab, and finally knocks Giga Bowser off his feet!

Ash: But he kicks to get himself up, which sends Roy flying out.

Giga Bowser: 135 D1Link: 14 D1 Marth: 36 D1 Roy: 0 D1

Megaman: Marth uses his dolphin slash, again knocking the 4-ton monster down, but again that kick knocks both Link and Marth to opposite sides!

Ash: Giga Bowser's managed to isolate both of them, this is what he likes...

Megaman: But unfortunately, there's three guys facing him! Roy comes down with a downward slash, blazer, and shield breaker to knock Bowser off his feet!

Ash: Having learned his lesson last time, he puts his shield up to avoid Bowser's kick!

Megaman: Marth is slashing at Bowser's tail...

Ash: Giga Bowser sees him and does a KO headbutt, scorching the Japanese swordsmen in the process!

Megaman: Speaking of scorching, a fire flower has appeared! Roy is giving Giga a taste of his own medicine!

Giga Bowser: 214 D1Link: 45 D1 Marth: 0 D2 Roy: 0 D1

Ash: Giga Bowser headbutts Roy, but even he can't KO someone with no damage.

Megaman: Marth has re-entered, and he's slashing away at Bowser!

Ash: The three are resorting to their original tactic of slashing the hell out of Giga Bowser, and it's working!

Megaman: Marth and Link back off as Roy finishes the 4-ton monster with an exploding shield breaker!

Ash: Causing everyone 10 damage in the process.

Giga Bowser: 0 D2Link: 74 D1 Marth: 10 D2 Roy: 44 D1

Megaman: It's not looking good for Giga Bowser as the three continue their relentless attack!

Ash: He's just come down 5 seconds ago and already has over 50 damage!

Megaman: He's managing to get his own hits in this time, knocking everyone away.

Ash: Unfortunately, they're all at pretty low damage, and Link comes back with a sword spin!

Megaman: He's taking out a bomb!

Ash: Giga Bowser remembers how much that first bomb hurt, and he quickly headbutts Link for the KO!

Megaman: Marth and Roy are slashing at his back as a bob-omb appears! Roy is killed by the bomb!

Ash: Marth is all alone here!

Giga Bowser: 75 D2Link: 0 D2Marth: 65 D2Roy: 0 D2

Megaman: Giga Bowser is ready for Link and Marth, quickly jumping up with his spikes in the air, hitting them both hard!

Ash: Link and Marth both come down with downward stabs, knocking the big green monster off his feet!

Megaman: Giga Bowser just can't seem to handle three guys! He's getting the holy hell beat out of him!

Ash: I have to agree, Giga's probably not going to become fighter number 26.

Megaman: Marth accidentally slashes Link with the shield breaker!

Link: What the hell do you think you're doing!?!?

Marth: ........

Megaman: Marth can't have hit Link on purpose, but Link's pretty mad...

Ash: Doesn't he know Marth can't speak English?

Megaman: Link slashes at Marth while Roy charges up his shield breaker!

Ash: It connects! Giga Bowser is out of there! But the action isn't over!

This game's winners are...LINK, MARTH, and ROY!!!!!!!

Megaman: Marth and Link are in a verbal sparring match, which Roy seems to be completely oblivious to! He's just celebrating like he won it single-handedly!

Ash: Link and Marth continue to argue, it looks like Marth is saying—

Megaman: He slashes Link in the face! Marth is beating the hell out of Link and Roy finally sees them!

Ash: Marth holds up Link's RPG Championship belt!

Megaman: He's yelling something in Japanese...

Ash: And he finally gets off of Link. Link face is real bloody, that'll require some stitches.

Megaman: This probably won't be the last time we see Marth and Link in the ring together.

Ash: We'll be right back!

Match #11

Kirby (0-1) vs. Pikachu (1-0), Pichu (1-0), and Jigglypuff (1-0)

1-on-3 handicap match

Kirby has 3 lives; the Pokemon have 1 life each.

Normal item settings

POKEMON STADIUM

Megaman: Welcome back! Kirby, the pink puffball, will take on all three Pokemon in a 1-on-3 handicap match!

Ash: Daisy's already out here, ready to announce the fighters...

Daisy: Making his way to the stage, weighing in at 2 pounds, from Pop Star, KIRBY!!!!!

::Crowd cheers loudly::

Ash: Kirby has no chance against my Pikachu alone, let alone three powerful Pokemon.

Megaman: Powerful? None of them reach my knee!

Ash: Shh. Here they come!

Megaman: Oh brother...

Daisy: And entering the stage, weighing in at a combined weight of 37 pounds, from Kanto, Pikachu, Pichu, and JIGGLYPUFF!!!!

::Anyone over 10 boos and laughs::

Megaman: 37 pounds COMBINED? My dog weighs more than that!  
Ash: And 15,000 volts combined, too.

Megaman: I could step on them before they even had a chance to use those volts.

Ash: We're starting!

Kirby: 0Pikachu: 0Pichu: 0Jigglypuff: 0

Megaman: Kirby starts off very well, with a final cutter that knocks all three Pokemon down!

Ash: Pikachu gets up and tries a thunder jolt, which connects—

Megaman: But Kirby just smash-kicks him, and Pichu!

Ash: Pikachu and Pichu go right as Jigglypuff steps up.

Megaman: Kirby grabs her and slams her down!

Kirby: I AM THE GREATEST!

Kirby: 7Pikachu: 24Pichu: 21Jigglypuff: 27

Ash: Pikachu runs up to Kirby, only to be hit with a kick!

Megaman: Kirby's fending off these Pokemon one by one!

Ash: Pichu gets in a thunder jolt—

Megaman: Which damages himself as well.

Ash: And Jigglypuff hits Kirby with a rollout! Major damage!

Megaman: Kirby floats back, though, as a star rod appears!

Ash: Pikachu has the star rod and hits Kirby back off!

Megaman: Kirby can't float back up this time, but he makes it with a final cutter, knocking all three Pokemon down again!

Ash: Kirby runs up to Jigglypuff and copies her power! NO!

Megaman: But he's hit from behind by Pikachu and Pichu, promptly knocking it out!

Ash: Pikachu stuns Kirby with the rod again, and this time he's too far! He can't make it back!

Megaman: Kirby has two lives left.

Kirby: 0 D1Pikachu: 52Pichu: 60Jigglypuff: 41

Ash: Pikachu and Pichu are taunting in the ring!

Megaman: Kirby comes back and hits both careless Pokemon with a stone!

Ash: Ouch...Pikachu and Pichu use quick attack to get back, as Kirby kicks Jigglypuff away!

Megaman: An egg is down there now, and Kirby picks it up.

Ash: He throws it—

Megaman: And it explodes on Jigglypuff! Kirby has knocked out one Pokemon!

Kirby: 0 D1Pikachu: 72Pichu: 86Jigglypuff: OUT

Ash: Pikachu and Pichu start jolting the hell out of Kirby!

Megaman: The arena is changing to rock mode! Kirby's trapped against a wall!

Ash: He manages to kick his way out, though, and turn the tables!

Megaman: Now Pikachu is getting beaten up, but Pichu comes to his rescue!

Ash: Teamwork will prevail here, Mega.

Kirby: 65 D1Pikachu: 97Pichu: 101

Megaman: This match could be over in less than a minute if Kirby continues doing as good as he has.

Ash: A crate is at the right! Pikachu uses thunder to break it!

Megaman: While he's doing that, Kirby does a flip-kick to knock Pichu out!

Ash: Pichu got some damage in, though.

Kirby: 92 D1Pikachu: 97Pichu: OUT

Megaman: A hammer and bomb are in the crate!

Ash: Pikachu's got the hammer! Kirby's running for his life!

Megaman: He can't make it and is KO'd a second time by Pikachu!

Ash: Pikachu's KO'd Kirby twice! This is unfair!

Megaman: I think it was perfectly fair.

Kirby: 0 D2Pikachu: 97

Ash: The bomb explodes on Pikachu! NO!

Megaman: Lucky for him, the arena's still in rock mode, and Pikachu gets slammed into the wall.

Ash: It's changing back!

Megaman: Kirby is back and yelling at Pikachu!

Kirby: I'm gonna finish you NOW!

Megaman: Kirby floats up!

Ash: He's doing a stone!

Megaman: But Pikachu rolls out of the way just in time and shocks Kirby!

Ash: Yes!

Megaman: But Kirby responds with a quick kick that sends Pikachu into the background! GAME SET!

Ash: NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! PIKACHU!!!!!

This game's winner is....KIRBY!!!!

Megaman: Now we'll go to our interview extraordinaire, Lakitu.

Lakitu: Thank you, Megaman. I'm in Kirby's locker room just minutes after he beat Pikachu, Pichu, and Jigglypuff in a 3-on-1 handicap match. Kirby, what's going through your mind?

Kirby: Frankly, I think anyone could have beaten those guys. They must be humiliated being beaten by an 2-pound "puffball."

Lakitu: What's next for you?

Kirby: I'm thinking of teaming up with someone for the Tag-Team Championship, now that we've seen one title change.

Lakitu: Any ideas on who?

Kirby: I've got someone in my mind...

Lakitu: OK. Back to you guys.

Megaman: After our break, we'll be back with our MAIN EVENT!!!!

Match #12

Ness vs. MewtwoBATTLE OF THE PSYCHICS

ONETT

3-life match

No items

Megaman: Welcome to our main event!

Ash: The battle of the psychics! A teenage boy against the supreme Pokemon? I don't think Ness stands a chance, although I hate to admit it.

Megaman: Mewtwo's new alliance with Bowser and Ganondorf could pose some trouble for Ness, as he really doesn't have any allies on the SSBM roster.

Ash: I don't think Bowser and Ganondorf will hesitate to help out Mewtwo in this match. I hope Ness beats Mewtwo's a.

Daisy: This match is scheduled for three lives! Introducing first, from Onett, weighing in at 128 pounds, NESS!!!!

::Crowd cheers loudly as an "EARTHBOUND! EARTHBOUND!" chant begins::

Daisy: And from Kanto, weighing in at 250 pounds, MEWTWO!!!!

::Some cheers, but mainly boos from the crowd. Mewtwo glares at the crowd and tosses a shadow ball into the air::

Megaman: Our special guest today is coming here...any second...

Ash: There he is! Please welcome the raddest dude ever to come from a bankrupt company, Sonic the Hedgehog!

Sonic: That's right, my peeps! It is I, the awesomest dude around!

::Mixed cheers and boos::

Megaman: We're ready to start! So far, The Villains are nowhere in sight!

Ash: Let's go!

Ness: 0Mewtwo: 0

Sonic: The little dude fires some sort of lightning bolt at the purple cat, and it turns into a fountain of fire! Whoa dude, what is that awesome thing?

Megaman: That's Ness's PK fire.

Ash: Ness jumps up and stomp kicks Mewtwo into the ground! Ness is looking sharp this match!

Sonic: Oh, but maybe not quite so. The big purple cat hits the little dude out of the way with his tail!

Megaman: Mewtwo's charging up his shadow ball!

Ash: Don't get up, Ness!

Sonic: Oh but the little dude is getting up and—What the hell?

Megaman: He absorbed the shadow ball! Mewtwo is livid!

Ness: 0Mewtwo: 45

Ash: Mewtwo's charging up another shadow ball, and Ness is running at him!

Sonic: The little dude is stopped in his tracks as the cat unleashes the energy ball! Ouch!

Megaman: Ness is dazed from that blow, and Mewtwo has him in a psychic hold!

Sonic: Oh man! The cat, Mewtwo, is hitting the little dude with those little energy balls again!

Ash: That's Mewtwo's throw! Ness barely grabs the edge!

Ness: 74Mewtwo: 45

Megaman: Mewtwo's delivered 74 unanswered damage, but Ness climbs up and kicks him!

Ash: Ness is staying under Mewtwo, hitting him with a flurry of punches and kicks!

Sonic: Awesome! The little dude takes out a yo-yo and whacks Mewtwo right in the face!

Megaman: Mewtwo comes back down with a tail swipe, and we are getting into the heat of the battle now!

Ash: Ness shocks Mewtwo with the PK Thunder!

Sonic: Little Dude is hitting Mewtwo up higher and higher into the air!

Ash: No! Mewtwo comes down with a hard kick and has Ness in a psychic hold!

Megaman: He's beating on Ness mercilessly!

Ness: 106Mewtwo: 96

Ash: Mewtwo hits Ness with his tail, but Ness makes it back with a PK Thunder!

Sonic: Little Dude just turned himself into an electric catapult! Sweet!

Megaman: Mewtwo is now really angry, and he hits Ness with his tail for the KO!

Ash: The crowd is booing Mewtwo, but I don't think Mewtwo expected that a teenage kid would be this tough to beat!

Ness: 0 D1Mewtwo: 96 D0

Megaman: Ness comes back with another stomp kick, those seem to work well against this monster.

Ash: Mewtwo whips Ness a few times with his tail, but Ness comes back with some yo-yo moves!

Sonic: Little Dude runs up and jolts Mewtwo with some psychic electricity!

Megaman: Mewtwo teleports up and appears behind Ness!

Ash: He blasts Ness with a smash attack!

Sonic: Mewtwo is charging up an energy ball!

Megaman: Ness had better watch out!

Ash: He shoots as Ness hits himself with the PK Thunder!

Sonic: Sweet! Little Dude not only destroys the purple ball, but hits Mewtwo and gives him the shock of his life!

Ash: Ness is kicking Mewtwo around the stage now, and finally uses the home-run bat smash for the KO!

Ness: 21 D1Mewtwo: 0 D1

Megaman: Ness is hanging in there, he might just have a chance!

Sonic: Mewtwo comes down with a whole bunch of tail hits! Little Dude is getting hurt bad!

Ash: Ness gets up and kicks Mewtwo, but the big purple monster gets back up and disables Ness! Oh this is bad!

Megaman: Mewtwo grabs Ness and hurls him backward!

Ash: Mewtwo's waiting at the edge with a charged shadow ball...

Megaman: Looks like he didn't learn his lesson the first time! Ness comes back AGAIN with a PK Thunder blast, sending Mewtwo almost to his death!

Mewtwo: AAAGGGHHH!!!!! DIE B!!!

Sonic: Whoa man, we don't need that kind of talk around here, big dude.

Ash: Looks like Ness is done for!

Megaman: He breaks free of the psychic hold!

Sonic: He hits Mewtwo with that rad yo-yo!

Ash: He traps him with the PK Fire and prepares the PK Thunder catapult!

Megaman: Direct hit! Ness blasts himself with the PK Thunder, taking Mewtwo out!

Ness: 88 D1Mewtwo: 0 D2

Mewtwo: hole! That's fin' it!!!!

Ash: Oh no! The Villains are coming out and Ness doesn't even see them!

Megaman: Bowser hits Ness from behind and Ganondorf holds him back!

Sonic: Oh this is just wrong, dude! Somebody get out there and help Little Dude!

By disqualification, this game's winner is....NESS!!!!!!

Mewtwo: B! I am going to beat the fin' s out of you!

Sonic: Whoa dude look over there! It's the red dude!

Megaman: Mario is coming to Ness's aid! He uses his extraordinary strength to hurl Bowser and Mewtwo away!

Ash: Oh! But Ganondorf hits Mario with a warlock punch, knocking him down!

Sonic: Someone else is coming! A little pink dude!

Megaman: It's Kirby! Kirby uses the final cutter to knock Ganondorf down! Mario and Kirby are helping Ness out of the ring!

Ash: The Villains tried to ruin the day for Ness, but it ends up being Ness, Mario, and Kirby are the ones standing tall tonight.

Megaman: We're done for tonight! We'll see you next week!

**Summary:**

Capt. Falcon and Samus def. Falco and Fox for the Tag-Team Championship

Link, Marth, and Roy def. Giga Bowser

Kirby def. Pikachu, Pichu, and Jigglypuff

Ness def. Mewtwo by DQ


	4. Week 4: Sixman match

November 15, 2004

Megaman: Hello and welcome to week number four of Super Smash Stadium!

Ash: We'd like to thank our reviewers for submitting match ideas, and we will try our best to satisfy you.

Megaman: We've got a great night in store for you!

Ash: Our main event is unprecedented in SSBM, a SIX-man tag-team match!

Megaman: But first, we're going to have a "battle of the oldies".

Ash: That's right! The Ice Climbers and Mr. Game & Watch were two of the first-ever video game characters, before Zelda, Metroid, and Kirby! They'll do battle to kick off SSS at the Flat Zone!

Megaman: We'll be right back with the match!

Match #13

Ice Climbers vs. Mr. Game & Watch

FLAT ZONE

3-life match

Normal item settings

Megaman: Hey everyone! Welcome back to SSS! The Ice Climbers and Mr. Game & Watch are set to battle at the Flat Zone, and Daisy is walking out to the ring!

Ash: These two guys are legends in the video-gaming world, and they're both making their SSS debut.

Megaman: This should be one hell of a fight!

Ash: I'm not sure...The Ice Climbers have a hell of an advantage with 2 people.

Megaman: We'll see.

Daisy: Entering the ring first, weighing in at a combined 200 pounds, since 1985, the ICE CLIMBERS!!!!

::Very loud cheers::

Daisy: And introducing second, weighing in at 55 pounds, the only 2-D fighter in SSBM, MR. GAME & WATCH!!!

::Deafening cheers::

Ash: The crowd seems to favor Mr. Game & Watch over the Ice Climbers, but I don't think Mr. G & W has much of a chance.

Megaman: He may be at a disadvantage, but he can still win.

Daisy: 5...4...3...2...1...GO!!!!

Ice Climbers: 0Mr. Game & Watch: 0

Megaman: The Ice Climbers start off immediately by shooting icicles at the 2-D Mr. Game & Watch, but the 2-D man absorbs them via his oil panic bucket!

Ash: Impressive move, but the Climbers go in and do a synchronized hammer blow, knocking Mr. Game & Watch down!

Megaman: He gets back up with a kick, and uses judgment!

Ash: He makes food appear and eats it!

Megaman: Maybe you underestimated Mr. Game & Watch?

Ash: No way.

Megaman: The Climbers split up, as Popo gets behind Mr. Game & Watch!

Ash: So he takes out two hammers and hits the Ice Climbers in opposite directions! Both of them almost are KO'd!

Ice Climbers: 75Mr. Game & Watch: 36

Megaman: Mr. Game & Watch absorbs another ice shot, but Popo hits him with that hammer!

Ash: Mr. Game & Watch goes down as Nana and Popo start a bludgeoning rampage!

Megaman: Mr. Game & Watch gets up, and a crate falls onto the top platform!

Ash: Popo goes up to get it, but is hit with 2-D tools that are falling! Nana disappears!

Ice Climbers: 0 D1Mr. Game & Watch: 61 D0

Megaman: The crate breaks to reveal a home run bat and a freezie.

Ash: Mr. Game & Watch grabs the bat and breaks the freezie, but didn't expect a squall hammer from the Ice Climbers!

Megaman: He is hit again with the squall hammer once they hit the ground!

Ash: Mr. Game & Watch is off the screen now, but he comes from nowhere and hits both Climbers back with the bat!

Megaman: A sword appears at the right, and Nana jumps up to get it!

Ash: That leaves Popo vulnerable to another bat attack by the 2-D man!

Megaman: United they are strong, but divided they suck a.

Ash: Couldn't have said it better myself.

Ice Climbers: 52 D1Mr. Game & Watch: 92 D0

Megaman: Mr. Game & Watch is gearing up for the smash...

Ash: It connects on Popo! Nana never got a chance to use her sword!

Ice Climbers: 0 D2Mr. Game & Watch: 92 D0

Megaman: The Ice Climbers quickly synchronize a hammer slam and KO Mr. Game & Watch, but he comes back and freezes them both with judgment!

Ash: The Ice Climbers are struggling just to get a hit in as Mr. Game & Watch hits them both around the stage!

Megaman: A pokeball appears at the left, and Mr. Game & Watch has it!

Ash: It's Ho-oh! He burns the Ice Climbers' aes!!!

Megaman: And damages them enough for Mr. Game & Watch to get a third straight KO and the win!

This game's winner is...MR. GAME & WATCH!!!!

Ash: That was embarrassing. That match barely lasted a minute!

Megaman: Well, we have more matches here today, and they are all with a special stipulation!

Ash: Next, Wario will face Luigi to determine whether he will be accepted as a fighter in SSS!

Megaman: Then, Link and Marth will face each other for the RPG Championship! Marth bloodied up Link pretty bad last time they saw each other.

Ash: And finally, the unprecedented six-man tag-team match! Mario, Kirby, and Ness will face The Villains, Bowser, Ganondorf, and Mewtwo.

Megaman: Last week on SSS...

::Start clip::

Ness: 88 D1Mewtwo: 0 D2

Mewtwo: hole! That's fin' it!!!!

Ash: Oh no! The Villains are coming out and Ness doesn't even see them!

Megaman: Bowser hits Ness from behind and Ganondorf holds Ness back!

Sonic: Oh this is just wrong, dude! Somebody get out there and help Little Dude!

By disqualification, this game's winner is....NESS!!!!

Mewtwo: B! I am going to beat the fin' s out of you!

Sonic: Whoa dude look over there! It's the red dude!

Megaman: Mario is coming to Ness's aid! He uses his extraordinary strength to hurl Bowser and Mewtwo away!

Ash: Oh! But Ganondorf hits Mario with a warlock punch, knocking him down!

Sonic: Someone else is coming! A little pink dude!

Megaman: It's Kirby! Kirby uses the final cutter to knock Ganondorf down! Mario and Kirby are helping Ness out of the ring!

Ash: The Villains tried to ruin the day for Ness, but it ends up being Ness, Mario, and Kirby are the ones standing tall tonight.

::End clip::

Megaman: So that's why the 6-man tag-team match will take place at the end of the night tonight.

Ash: But next, Luigi and Wario will face off, and after that, we may have a 26th fighter!

Megaman: We'll be back after this break!

Match #14

Luigi (0-1) vs. Wario

PEACH'S CASTLE

2-minute coin match

Normal item settings

Megaman: Hello, and welcome back! Luigi and Wario, longtime rivals (by associaton), will face off now to determine whether we will have 26 fighters!

Ash: Somehow, Wario got Master Hand to accept two stipulations. If Wario wins, he will be a fighter on SSS, and the winner will also receive a $10,000 bonus.

Megaman: The logical opponent would seem to be Mario, but he's already fighting a match tonight. Wario mostly has variations of Mario's moves, and here they are:

B- Fireball missile: Samus's missile, but looks like Mario's fireball.

B right/left- Cape: Mario's cape, but can stun opponents.

B up- Money Shot: Mario's coin punch.

B down- Wario Typhoon: Mario Tornado, but hits opponents down instead of up.

Ash: Daisy's out here to announce the fighters.

Daisy: Introducing first, from the Mushroom Kingdom, accompanied by his brother Mario, weighing in at 196 pounds, LUIGI!!!!

Ash: What! Mario has a match already!

Megaman: He's just coming to the ring, he's not actually going to fight.

Ash: That's not fair! This may be a 2-on-1 match!

Megaman: He's not fighting!

Daisy: And the challenger, weighing in at 345 pounds, and the potential 26th fighter of SSS, WARIO!!!!

Ash: So we're ready. Hopefully the referee will DQ Mario if he interferes.

Megaman: That's great. Anyway, here we go!

Daisy: 5...4...3...2...1...GO!!!

Luigi: 0 $0Wario: 0 $0Time: 2:00

Megaman: Wario jumps over the top of the castle and drill kicks Luigi!

Ash: He starts punching Luigi from above!

Megaman: Luigi kicks Wario into the center and now has Wario trapped against the wall!

Ash: Wario punches Luigi, but Luigi grabs him and throws him back!

Megaman: Wario comes back with a punch!

Ash: And Luigi gets off his smash coin punch!

Megaman: Wario is coming down...

Ash: There's a flip kick by Luigi!

Megaman: Wario still isn't out, though.

Luigi: 24 $92Wario: 80 $33Time: 1:48

Megaman: Mario cheers Luigi on...

Ash: He's looking for a chance to get a cheap shot.

Megaman: Quit your whining.

Ash: Wario gets off the money shot! Luigi is sent high...

Megaman: But he comes back down with a stomp kick!

Ash: Wario kicks Luigi away, and a barrel has fallen at the right.

Megaman: Wario is going to get it, and Luigi is waiting.

Luigi: 61 $118Wario: 98 $57Time: 1:38

Ash: The only thing in that barrel is Mr. Saturn, who does basically nothing.

Megaman: Wario's taking it over to Luigi...

Ash: And he throws it!

Megaman: But he threw it a split second too late, as Luigi gets off the smash coin punch! Wario is KO'd!

Wario: NO! MY MONEY!!!!

Luigi: 61 $130Wario: 0 D1 $28Time: 1:32

Ash: Luigi is definitely on a roll here, but Wario will find a way.

Megaman: He stomp kicks Luigi...

Ash: And 340 pounds of boot is quite painful.

Megaman: But Luigi kicks right back, throwing Wario against the wall!

Ash: There's a bullet bill drilling into it!

Megaman: Luigi is hit by the bullet bill and knocked out of the way...

Ash: Explosion! Big money!

Megaman: Wario isn't knocked out, but he's knocked to the left. He's down.

Luigi: 88 $212Wario: 65 D1 $72Time: 1:19

Ash: Luigi drop kicks Wario further left...

Megaman: He barely grabs the edge! Now Luigi hits him with a fireball, knocking him down—

Ash: But he recovers once again. Amazing!

Megaman: He's still getting his ass kicked.

Ash: Could you do any better?

Megaman: Yeah.

Ash: Wario punches Luigi completely to the other side!

Megaman: But Luigi only needs to jump once to get back.

Luigi: 114 $245Wario: 90 D1 $98Time: 1:11

Ash: Luigi picks up a home-run bat! Cheap item!

Megaman: You never had a problem with it before, so quit whining.

Ash: NO! Luigi does the bat smash, KOing Wario instantly and picking up some more big money!

Megaman: Wooo! He's got over 300 coins now!

Luigi: 114 D0 $303Wario: 0 D2 $49Time: 1:07

Ash: Wario comes back and stomp kicks Luigi into the ground!

Megaman: He's on top of Luigi, punching and kicking him back and forth!

Ash: That's what happens when you mess with Wario.

Megaman: Wario finally finishes Luigi off with an electric glove, a rip-off of Dr. Mario, I might add.

Ash: Dr. Mario is just Mario, so who cares?

Luigi: 0 D1 $162Wario: 0 D2 $114Time: 1:01

Megaman: Luigi's lead is suddenly slimmed down, but he starts off nicely with a stomp kick and throw.

Ash: Wario counters with a throw of his own, hurling Luigi into a falling party ball.

Megaman: It breaks, and out come...

Ash: FOUR bombs! Wow!

Megaman: No need to explain the outcome here. All the bombs explode, sending both guys into the background.

Luigi: 0 D2 $78Wario: 0 D3 $52Time: 0:49

Ash: A brutal brawl is going on now as Wario hurls Luigi down onto the switch blocks.

Megaman: There's a tomato and a sword!

Ash: Luigi gets the sword! Another cheap weapon...

Megaman: And the tomato! He slashes Wario back onto the castle and jumps up with a green missile! Big money for the green guy!

Ash: Wario is trapped against the edge! He's getting the holy hell beat out of him!

Luigi: 23 D2 $165Wario: 80 D3 $89Time: 0:35

Megaman: A star rod appears at the other side, but neither guy notices as Wario finally punches Luigi and hurls him into the edge.

Ash: He's trying to get the sword, but Luigi slashes him away again.

Megaman: Wario is done for...

Ash: No he's not! He gets up and kicks Luigi! He's punching the hell out of the plumber!

Megaman: Luigi can't get away!

Ash: There's less than 20 seconds left now, Wario needs to get the lead.

Luigi: 78 D2 $190Wario: 98 D3 $145Time: 0:18

Megaman: Wario hasn't had the lead this whole match, but now he's beating the hell out of Luigi!

Ash: Luigi's only getting in a few punches here and there, not much money.

Megaman: Wario drop kicks Luigi into the center tower!

Ash: And he headbutts Luigi to kingdom come with 5 seconds left! Luigi has no chance now!

Luigi: 0 D3 $101Wario: 110 D3 $198Time: 0:04

Megaman: I have to admit you're right. This match is over and we have a 26th fighter!

This game's winner is...WARIO!!!!!

Lakitu: So, Wario, what's going through your mind?

Side Note: Wario's mind is about THIS big.

Wario: Well, I wanted to join SSBM because there's nothing better than kicking people's asses and getting paid for it.

Lakitu: I'd have to agree.

Wario: In fact, next week, I want a match with Mario! I beat his brother, I can beat him just as well. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to collect my $10,000 bonus.

Megaman: He was lucky, he didn't even have the lead until the last 5 seconds.

Ash: He finds a way, and he'll find a way to beat Mario next week, if Master Hand grants him the match.

Megaman: I hope he does so Mario can kick some ass. He hasn't won a match yet.

Ash: For good reason. Anyway, next up is for the RPG Championship. Link and Marth will face off for it, that's next!

Match #15

Link (2-0) vs. Marth (1-1)

FINAL DESTINATION

No items

3-life match

Megaman: Welcome back! We have a match for the RPG Championship!

Ash: No one's challenged Link for the championship until today.

Megaman: Let's show what happened last week that led to Marth's challenge of Link.

::Start clip::

Giga Bowser: 75 D2Link: 0 D2Marth: 65 D2Roy: 0 D2

Megaman: Giga Bowser is ready for Link and Marth, quickly jumping up with his spikes in the air, hitting them both hard!

Ash: Link and Marth come down with downward stabs, knocking the big green monster off his feet.

Megaman: Giga Bowser just can't seem to handle three guys! He's getting the holy hell beat out of him!

Ash: I have to agree, Giga's probably not going to become fighter number 26.

Megaman: Marth accidentally slashes Link with the shield breaker!

Link: What the hell do you think you're doing!?!?

Marth: .........

Megaman: Marth can't have hit Link on purpose, but Link's pretty mad...

Ash: Doesn't he know Marth can't speak English?

Megaman: Link slashes at Marth while Roy charges up his shield breaker!

Ash: It connects! Giga Bowser is out of there! But the action isn't over!

This game's winners are...LINK, MARTH, and ROY!!!!!!

Megaman: Marth and Link are in a verbal sparring match, which Roy seems to be completely oblivious to! He's just celebrating like he won it single-handedly!

Ash: Link and Marth continue to argue, it looks like Marth is saying—

Megaman: He slashes Link in the face! Marth is beating the hell out of Link and Roy finally sees them!

Ash: Marth holds up Link's RPG Championship belt!

Megaman: He's yelling something in Japanese...

Ash: And he finally gets off Link. Link's face is real bloody, that'll require some stitches.

Megaman: This probably won't be the last time we see Marth and Link in the ring together.

::End clip::

Megaman: So in case you missed last week's episode, that's what happened.

Ash: Here's Daisy to announce the fighters.

Daisy: This contest is scheduled for three lives, and it is for the RPG Championship! Introducing first, from the kingdom of Hyrule, weighing in at 250 pounds, he is the RPG Champion, LINK!!!!!!

::Deafening cheers that shake plaster down from the walls::

Ash: Hey man! I paid for that wall!

Megaman: No you didn't, Master Hand did.

Ash: OK, then, never mind.

Daisy: And the challenger, from medieval Asia, weighing in at 235 pounds, MARTH!!!!

::More deafening cheers that start a 2.0 earthquake::

Megaman: OK, then, both guys are ready.

Ash: Let's go!

Link: 0Marth: 0

Megaman: Link and Marth start slashing at each other wildly, they both look just angry right now.

Ash: Marth is flailing at the Hero of Time, but missing 90 of his swings.

Megaman: Link is doing the same, though, as he knocks Marth down with a stronger slash.

Ash: Link is doing the multi-slash combo! Oh yeah!

Megaman: Marth counters and knocks Link down!

Ash: Crap!

Megaman: They're both starting to settle down a little.

Link: 34Marth: 44

Ash: They're swinging at each other, but the hits are blocking each other, like an old sword duel.

Megaman: Sweet!

Ash: Kinda boring—Wait, Marth just got through to Link, knocking him down!

Megaman: Link gets up with a small slash, but Marth counters his next move and knocks him away!

Ash: Link rolls over and gets up, throwing his boomerang!

Megaman: That works! Marth is knocked down and now Link smash-slashes his fellow swordsmen over the edge—

Ash: No! Marth made it back!

Megaman: Link slashes again...

Ash: But misses! Marth rolls around and slashes Link in the back!

Link: 56Marth: 75

Megaman: Marth is hitting Link over the edge again and again now, but Link finally gets back with a sword spin!

Ash: He knocks Marth away with a slash and takes out a bomb! Oh yeah! This is what happens when you mess with the Hero of Time!

Megaman: The bomb connects! Too bad it doesn't knock him anywhere...

Ash: But Link's follow-up smash-slash does! Marth goes flying!

Megaman: He might just make it back—

Ash: Not this time! Link is up a life!

Link: 80 D0Marth: 0 D1

Megaman: Marth comes back down with a downward slash, which Link responds to with a light slash of his own.

Ash: But Marth was still invincible, so he takes a few more swings at Link before the Hero of Time finally gets a hit in.

Megaman: They're having another old-fashioned duel again, but Marth seems to be prevailing here, knocking Link away and almost out!

Ash: So Link has decided to throw that strategy out the window, taking out a bomb!

Megaman: Marth dodges the bomb, but takes a face-full of boomerang!

Ash: Marth took that one right in the nose, and his nose is bleeding.

Megaman: Marth slashes Link back, only to take a bow!

Ash: Link is gaining the advantage here! He will retain the championship, I know it!

Link: 102 D0Marth: 50 D1

Megaman: Marth uses his dancing blade to knock Link down, and he counters Link's slash!

Ash: That doesn't knock the Hero of Time anywhere, though, and he knocks Marth into the air with a smash-slash!

Megaman: Marth comes back down ready to counter, and he does!

Ash: This time he thinks better of letting Link come back scot-free! He slashes Link before he has the chance to grab the edge! It's back even!

Link: 0 D1Marth: 70 D1

Megaman: I wouldn't call it even...

Ash: You know what I mean. Marth is slashing Link up into the air again and again!

Megaman: And finally ends his painful combo with a dolphin slash!

Ash: It looks like Link is bleeding now from his arm.

Megaman: Well it's a sword duel, what'd you expect?

Ash: More blood than this.

Megaman: Me too, I wonder why...

Ash: Just a mystery of SSBM. Anyway, Link has retaken the upper hand, slashing Marth over the edge!

Megaman: Marth is coming back...

Ash: But Link shoots his bow! That knocks Marth down for good!

Link: 45 D1Marth: 0 D2

Megaman: It doesn't look good for Marth.

Ash: He's hanging in there, but the Hero of Time is going to win.

Megaman: Link and Marth are flailing away at each other as they did earlier!

Ash: Link knocks Marth down!

Megaman: Link's talking some trash to Marth, but Marth can't understand him.

Ash: When is Link going to learn that Marth can't speak English?

Megaman: Who knows? Wait, Marth just grabbed Link! He's slashing the hell out of the Hero of Time!

Ash: Link! Slash back!

Megaman: I don't think he can hear you, Ketchum.

Ash: Damn!

Megaman: Marth has slashed Link into the background! Dammit Ketchum, you made us miss it!

Ash: It's not my fault!

Megaman: Shh!!!

Link: 0 D2Marth: 24 D2

Ash: It's anybody's game now as Marth and Link continue to fight like old-fashioned swordsmen.

Megaman: Link blows up a bomb in both their faces to break up the close combat!

Ash: That backfired, as Marth got up before Link did, and Marth is slashing Link in the face!

Megaman: Link kicks Marth and grabs him with the hookshot!

Ash: He throws TWO bombs into Marth's face!

Megaman: He throws Marth!

Ash: Link is taunting! He's ready to finish this!

Megaman: Marth is jumping back!

Ash: Not today, buddy! Link uses the smash-slash to retain his RPG Championship!

This game's winner is....LINK!!!!!

::Crowd cheers wildly causing a 2.1 earthquake as Link holds up his belt and brags to Marth, who Link STILL doesn't realize can't understand him::

Match #16

Unprecedented SIX-MAN TAG-TEAM MATCH

Mario, Kirby, and Ness vs. Bowser, Ganondorf, and Mewtwo

CORNERIA

No items: Two lives each

Megaman: Welcome back to SSS and our unprecedented 6-man tag-team match!

Ash: That's right! It's Mario, Kirby, and Ness against the Villians! And I can't imagine any outcome other than the Villains winning!

Megaman: Really, because I'm just the opposite.

Ash: As is our tradition during the ::cough::one month::cough:: we've existed, a guest commentator will join us for our final match of the night!

Megaman: Please welcome the man who lost to Wario earlier tonight, LUIGI!!!!

::Crowd cheers wildly::

Luigi: It's-a me, Luigi!

Mario: Luigi, don't you rip off my line, dammit!

Luigi: Sorry. Anyway, my brother, Kirby, and Ness are here today to kick the asses of Bowser, Ganondorf, and Mewtwo.

Megaman: Damn right!

Ash: I don't think so, but Daisy is here, so we'll need to shut up.

Daisy: This six-man tag-team match is scheduled for two lives each! Introducing first, from the Mushroom Kingdom, weighing in at 225 pounds, MARIO!!!!

::"It's-a me, Mario!" sounds as the SMB theme plays::

Daisy: And introducing his tag-team partners! From Pop Star, weighing in at 2 pounds, KIRBY!!!!

::Kirby's Dream Land music plays::

Daisy: And from Onett, weighing in at 120 pounds, NESS!!!!

::Earthbound theme plays::

Daisy: And now, introducing, weighing in at a combined weight of 1,476 pounds, the team of Bowser, Ganondorf, and MEWTWO!!!!

::Altered version of Bowser's SM64 music plays as the three enter the ring::

Luigi: We're ready!

Mario: 0Kirby: 0Ness: 0

Bowser: 0Ganondorf: 0Mewtwo: 0

Megaman: Mario and Kirby advance on Bowser and Ganondorf from the left while Ness PK-Thunder catapults himself into his nemesis Mewtwo!

Ash: Why isn't Link out here fighting Ganondorf?

Luigi: Dude, he hates Mario's guts. I can't imagine him teaming up with Mario.

Megaman: Anyway, Mario punches Bowser right into Kirby's final cutter!

Luigi: Nice!

Ash: Bowser slashes Mario up, but Kirby uses a rock bottom on him!

Megaman: Ganondorf was ready, though, with a warlock punch.

Luigi: Mewtwo hits Ness back onto the center! Here we go!

Megaman: It's a melee at the middle with Kirby landing a rock bottom on all three of his opponents!

Luigi: Mario and Ness put up their shields to avoid it, though.

Mario: 34Kirby: 26Ness: 45

Bowser: 41Ganondorf: 11Mewtwo: 22

Megaman: Mario throws a few fireballs at Bowser and drop-kicks him into Ganondorf!

Luigi: Way to go! Kick ass, Mario!

Ash: Mewtwo gets to Mario and throws him up into the air!

Megaman: Mario gets hit high with a tail whip, but he does make it back down with another drop kick!

Luigi: Ness uses the PK Fire on Mewtwo from behind!

Megaman: Mario and Ness do a synchronized drop kick, knocking Mewtwo to the right!

Ash: Now it's 3-on-2 in the center! No fair!

Luigi: Seems fair to me. Mario just got totaled by the warlock punch!

Ash: And Kirby by the warlock kick..No! Ness managed to drop kick Ganondorf from behind.

Megaman: Bowser comes up and throws Ness over into Mewtwo's psychic hold!

Ash: Ness is slammed to the ground!

Mario: 75Kirby: 45Ness: 56

Bowser: 56Ganondorf: 60Mewtwo: 44

Luigi: Mewtwo is charging a shadow ball...

Megaman: No way he can get it charged with five other people on the stage!

Ash: I think you're right, Mario gets some revenge by throwing Mewtwo into all four of the other guys!

Megaman: Kirby hits a final cutter on Mewtwo and Ness!

Luigi: Ness gets up and kicks Bowser into the air!

Megaman: Mario almost finishes Bowser with a headbutt!

Ash: But he comes back down with a bowser bomb and hits Mario, Kirby, Ness, and Ganondorf!

Megaman: Mewtwo gets out of the way and unleashes a shadow ball on the four, which actually hits Ganondorf!

Ash: Damn! He had a 25 chance of hitting him!

Megaman: All six people are at high damage, but now Ness stomp kicks Bowser!

Luigi: Bowser has over 100 now, and Ganondorf does, too!

Ash: Mario is hit with Bowser's headbutt and KO'd!

Luigi: Crap! Mario, how could you be the first one out!

Mario: 0 D1Kirby: 77 D0Ness: 92 D0

Bowser: 121 D0Ganondorf: 114 D0Mewtwo: 67 D0

Megaman: Here comes the Arwings!

Luigi: Yes! That bastard Bowser and his friend Ganondorf are both KO'd!

Ash: Now Mario's back...

Megaman: And he's kicking ass big-time! He punches Mewtwo away!

Ash: It's 3-on-1! No fair!

Luigi: Shut up.

Ash: Mewtwo is KO'd by Kirby's rock bottom! All three heroes are taunting!

Megaman: That was a mistake, as they all fall victim to the Bowser Bomb.

Luigi: Ness is KO'd, but Kirby survives and lands another rock bottom on Bowser!

Ash: Mario sweeps Bowser and Ganondorf to opposite sides of the ring!

Mario: 23 D1Kirby: 104 D0Ness: 0 D1

Bowser: 18 D1Ganondorf: 19 D1Mewtwo: 95 D0

Luigi: Mario goes over to Bowser and starts beating the living crap out of him, but Mewtwo comes to the rescue, almost killing Mario with a shadow ball.

Megaman: Ness is back and flaming mad! Mewtwo hits him once, but that's it for him! Ness lands three headbutts for a KO!

Ash: Once again, his arrogance works against him as Ganondorf punches him during a taunt.

Luigi: Bowser gets by Mario and KO's Kirby with a headbutt! Ganondorf and Bowser are double-teaming the plumber!

Ash: Everyone's down to one life.

Mario: 61 D1Kirby: 0 D1Ness: 7 D1

Bowser: 35 D1Ganondorf: 28 D1Mewtwo: 0 D1

Luigi: Mewtwo and Ganondorf have decided to double-team Kirby now, with a warlock punch and two confusion attacks!

Ash: Mario and Ness are busy battling Bowser, so they don't see the double-team!

Megaman: Kirby lands a final cutter on Mewtwo, but Ganondorf warlock punches the puffball away!

Ash: Admittedly cheap, but Mario and Ness aren't doing anything about it. Kirby's damage is already over 70.

Megaman: Mario and Ness finally drop-kick Bowser over the edge and then blast Ganondorf and Mewtwo high up with headbutts!

Ash: Kirby is back with a final cutter, but he hits his teammates as well as Bowser!

Mario: 80 D1Kirby: 75 D1Ness: 40 D1

Bowser: 84 D1Ganondorf: 46 D1Mewtwo: 56 D1

Luigi: It looks like Mario's team has the advantage, but it's anyone's game. Whichever team whose member suffers the first KO will probably lose.

Ash: Mario and Bowser both almost blast each other out, but Kirby comes to the rescue for Mario, hitting him back down to the ship!

Luigi: Bowser isn't so fortunate, as the Arwing shoots him to kingdom come! Yes! Good riddiance!

Megaman: But Mewtwo hits Kirby out of the arena a few seconds later! Ness and Ganondorf are battling in the center, with Mario and Mewtwo jumping towards each other!

Mario: 111 D1Kirby: OUTNess: 74 D1

Bowser: OUTGanondorf: 75 D1Mewtwo: 76 D1

Luigi: Mario punches Mewtwo down, but Mewtwo lands on Ness and throws him into the air!

Ash: That doesn't kill him, but Mewtwo smashes him away! There's no way Ness'll make it back!

Luigi: No! Mewtwo throws Mario up as well, and he flies into the background!

Ash: They won! Hey, wait a minute, where's the music...?

Luigi: Ness comes out of nowhere and PK-Thunder blasts them both into oblivion! What a victory!

This game's winners are...Kirby, Mario, and NESS!!!!

Megaman: Ness getting revenge on his enemy Mewtwo, coming down out of the top, how did you do it, Ness?

Ness: I was riding an Arwing. Those dolts weren't paying attention, so I just came down and blasted both away.

Megaman: Anything to say to Mario and Kirby?

Ness: I knew Mario would come through, but I was surprised with Kirby. He damaged Mewtwo a lot for me. I was surprised someone I could lift with a finger could do that much damage.

Megaman: All right, we're done for tonight. See you next week!


	5. Week 5: Former rivals unite?

November 22, 2004

Megaman: Welcome to the 5th edition of Super Smash Stadium!

Ash: It's Thanksgiving week, but I don't think the Stadium's coming together today. First off, Ganondorf has requested to speak to the crowd in the ring, and Master Hand said okay.

Megaman: Why, we don't know.

Ash: So here he is now, coming down to the ring.

Daisy: Introducing, Bowser, Ganondorf, and Mewtwo, THE VILLAINS!

Megaman: Last week, the Villains were defeated in a pretty sloppy 6-man tag match. I don't think we'll be having another anytime soon, and if we do, it'll probably be where you really have to tag your opponent to get in.

Ash: Shh! Ganondorf is speaking!

Ganondorf: What happened last week...was a fluke! Do you really think that an overweight plumber, a 2-pound puffball, and a teenage punk could beat us on a regular basis?

::Crowd cheers::

Mewtwo: Ness, beating me didn't make you better than me, it made you damn lucky! Because if you had lost, you would not be in that locker room right now.

Bowser: Mario! You've humiliated me for 20 years now, using whatever cheap trick you have up your sleeve to beat me!

Ganondorf: Well, Mario, we have a surprise in store for you!

Bowser: You are going to fight in a No Mercy match tonight!

Mewtwo: What is a No Mercy match, you say? Well, it's another unprecedented match in SSBM. Basically, anything goes. Normally, each arena is sanctioned to prevent serious injuries, but not the one you'll be in! The only way to lose is to give up or be knocked out!

Bowser: But you won't be facing me. I don't want to kill you on accident or anything.

Ganondorf: Your opponent will be LINK!!! That's right, my own mortal enemy against you! And trust me, if Link can beat me, he will annihilate you!

Bowser: So get ready, because you will not be walking out of this arena tonight!

::Crowd chants, "You suck! You suck! You suck!"::

Ganondorf: And we have one more surprise for you.

Bowser: It's clear that no one can beat us, and therefore, we are the rulers of this Stadium.

Ganondorf: So, me and Bowser are going to get the Tag-Team Championship belts! Samus, Capt. Falcon, Bowser and I will face you in a tag-team match at Corneria in FIVE MINUTES!

Bowser: Get ready—

::Yoshi's music plays as Yoshi walks out::

Bowser: Yoshi, helper of my mortal enemy, what the hell are you thinking, interrupting a Villain? See, now, we have no choice but to beat your ass out of here.

Yoshi: You aren't in charge here! And if you think you are, you're in for a big surprise! The guys in the locker room ain't gonna listen to what you say!

Bowser: And why not?

Yoshi: 'Cause you've got a little competition for that tag-team championship!

::Kirby's music plays as he floats to the ring::

Ganondorf: You again! I'm gonna kick the—

Kirby: You want a shot at the tag-team titles? You'll have to go through us first! So here it is: Me and Yoshi against you two jackasses in FIVE MINUTES at Corneria! The winner gets a shot at the tag-team titles!

Bowser: Whatever. Doesn't matter. We'll win either way.

::Crowd cheers VERY loud::

Megaman: So we've got an impromptu match! Yoshi and Kirby, Nintendo's two eating machines, will face Bowser and Ganondorf, the two Villains of Nintendo!

Ash: They're gonna regret standing up to the Villains.

Match #17

Yoshi (0-0) and Kirby (2-1) vs. Bowser (2-1) and Ganondorf (0-2)

CORNERIA

3 lives each; bludgeoning items only (Home run bat, hammer, sword, fan, star rod)

Stipulation(s): Winners get a tag-team title shot next week!

Megaman: Welcome back, we're at Corneria right now, and we've got a hell of an impromptu match coming up!

Ash: That's right! Bowser and Ganondorf are going to annihilate Yoshi and Kirby and get a shot at the tag-team title!

Megaman: I wouldn't count on that. Don't underestimate Yoshi and Kirby.

Ash: Screw 'em.

Megaman: You know, we're supposed to be unbiased as professional commentators.

Ash: Screw that, I'm still getting paid, ain't I?

Megaman: Unfortunately. Here's Daisy!

Daisy: Introducing first, weighing in at a combined weight of 277 pounds, The Eating Machines, YOSHI and KIRBY!!!!

::Loud, wild and crazy cheers::

Daisy: And introducing second, weighing in at a combined weight of 1,333 pounds, BOWSER and GANONDORF!!!!

::Some cheers, not nearly as loud::

Megaman: We're ready!

Yoshi: 0Kirby: 0Bowser: 0Ganondorf: 0

Ash: Yoshi rushes over and eats Bowser and then he and Kirby start kicking the egg! That's a cheap tactic!

Megaman: Call it what you want, but it works. Ganondorf, though, comes up and knocks down both extreme eaters!

Ash: Good name, but I still don't like either one of 'em.

Megaman: Kirby gets up and throws Ganondorf backward, then copies Bowser's firebreath!

Ash: Bad choice, considering his other option.

Megaman: He breathes fire on Bowser as Yoshi jumps back to avoid being caught in the flames!

Ash: A hammer appears at the right and Ganondorf picks it up!

Megaman: Yoshi and Kirby are in trouble...

Yoshi: 0Kirby: 13Bowser: 38Ganondorf: 18

Ash: Ganondorf has it! He hits Yoshi with it once!

Megaman: He hits him again!

Ash: No! Kirby's stone knocks the hammer from Ganondorf's hand, and it disappears!

Megaman: Kirby takes a crescent kick for his trouble, but Yoshi comes to the rescue, eating Ganondorf!

Ash: Bowser and Yoshi duke it out as Kirby takes revenge.

Yoshi: 67Kirby: 34Bowser: 55Ganondorf: 51

Megaman: The best, my ass...I'm gonna laugh so hard if they lose to Yoshi and Kirby.

Ash: Just a good start, that's all.

Megaman: Bowser headbutts Kirby high into the air!

Ash: Kirby comes back down with a stone!

Megaman: Kirby breathes some more fire on Bowser and then gets rid of his power!

Ash: Yoshi tries to eat Bowser, but turns Kirby into an egg instead! Ha ha!

Megaman: But then he kicks Bowser into the air!

Ash: Ganondorf uses the Warlock Kick on the dinosaur!

Megaman: Kirby breaks free...

Ash: Bowser does a Bowser Bomb and----crap, he missed.

Megaman: Kirby uses the final cutter to knock Bowser down!

Ash: A party ball has appeared on the left, and Ganondorf picks it up and hits Yoshi in the back!

Megaman: That costs his partner a drill kick from Yoshi, and Yoshi's drill kick is devastating.

Ash: A home run bat, sword, and fan all come out of the ball!

Yoshi: 94Kirby: 72Bowser: 114Ganondorf: 51

Megaman: Ganondorf picks up the bat and smashes Yoshi to kingdom come!

Ash: Yeah Ganondorf!

Megaman: But Kirby slashes Ganondorf in the back with the sword! Ganondorf is taken by surprise and drops the bat!

Ash: No problem, Bowser just picked it up.

Megaman: It's a sword-vs-bat duel, and both guys end up knocking each other to opposite ends of the arena!

Ash: Ganondorf picks up the fan and throws it at Kirby!

Megaman: Yoshi's back! He headbutts Ganondorf and throws an egg at him!

Ash: Show-off...Yoshi taunts.

Yoshi: 0 D1Kirby: 106 D0Bowser: 142 D0Ganondorf: 84 D0

Megaman: Ganondorf uses the warlock dive on Kirby, but Yoshi is prepared with another headbutt!

Ash: Ganondorf's strong, so that doesn't hit him too far.

Megaman: Bowser has returned to the fray with a bat! He hits Yoshi and Kirby in the back!

Ash: Aiming for Yoshi, Bowser swings away—

Megaman: And hits Ganondorf! Holy crap, Bowser just utterly destroyed his own tag-team partner!

Ash: On accident, of course.

Megaman: Still, Ganondorf's gotta be mad.

Ash: No! Yoshi just headbutted Bowser out!

Megaman: Now Kirby has the lead...Strangely enough.

Yoshi: 18 D1Kirby: 127 D0Bowser: 0 D1Ganondorf: 0 D1

Ash: A star rod falls at the right, and Kirby runs to get it...

Megaman: But Bowser and Ganondorf come back and smash Kirby into the background!

Ash: Yoshi rolls in his egg and hits both guys once...and twice—into the air!

Megaman: Yoshi gets the rod!

Yoshi: 18 D1Kirby: 0 D1Bowser: 24 D1Ganondorf: 22 D1

Ash: Kirby comes back down with a stone, hitting Bowser into Ganondorf!

Megaman: Kirby uses the final cutter to knock both away again...

Ash: And Yoshi smashes them both with the star rod! Kirby and Yoshi taunt! Come on, Bowser! Let's go!

Crowd: YOSHI! YOSHI! YOSHI!

Yoshi: Yeah! Say it! Say it!

Ash: While Yoshi's busy showing off, Bowser and Ganondorf have double-teamed Kirby and throw him away...

Megaman: And Ganondorf warlock punches Yoshi, and he loses the star rod. I gotta admit he had that coming...

Ash: Kirby copies Ganondorf's warlock punch as Bowser and Yoshi duke it out!

Megaman: Bowser slashes Yoshi toward Ganondorf...

Ash: And walks right into Kirby's copied warlock punch! He goes flying into an Arwing!

Megaman: He manages to get down just in time!

Ash: Only to be flip-kicked by Kirby again!

Megaman: Kirby's on a roll!

Yoshi: 50 D1Kirby: 31 D1Bowser: 85 D1Ganondorf: 44 D1

Ash: The Bowser Bomb from Bowser connects, sending Kirby into the air!

Megaman: Now Kirby is at the mercy of Bowser as Yoshi picks up a crate and hurls it at the two!

Ash: Ganondorf kicks Yoshi away, but the crate hits Bowser and explodes! Bowser is down another life!

Megaman: Yoshi taunts again, but pays the price as Ganondorf lands a warlock punch!

Ash: Yoshi survives that, unfortunately.

Yoshi: 84 D1Kirby: 67 D1Bowser: 0 D2Ganondorf: 44 D1

Megaman: Bowser is back and he starts to take on Yoshi as Ganondorf takes on Kirby!

Ash: Ganondorf warlock punches Kirby and knocks his power out!

Megaman: Kirby's gone!

Ash: Yoshi hip drops Bowser and then kicks him into the ship's side!

Megaman: Ganondorf taunts and waits for Kirby...

Yoshi: 104 D1Kirby: 0 D2Bowser: 22 D2Ganondorf: 44 D1

Ash: Yoshi turns Bowser into an egg and sneaks an egg throw up, hitting Ganondorf!

Megaman: Very resourceful by the dinosaur, and Kirby comes back at just the right time, landing a stone and then a final cutter!

Crowd: GANON SUCKS! GANON SUCKS!

Kirby: Damn right! Eat this!

Megaman: Kirby hits Ganondorf with his hammer!

Ash: Speaking of hammers, a real one has appeared at the right!

Megaman: Bowser and Yoshi both see it, and Kirby's also running for it!

Ash: Ganondorf's pulling himself up over the edge...

Megaman: Bowser has it! Yoshi's gone in a flash!

Ash: Kirby throws Ganondorf into the hammer's blow!

Bowser: NO! Damn you, Kirby!

Ash: After accidentally KO'ing Ganondorf for the second straight time, Bowser chases Kirby with the hammer!

Megaman: Kirby uses the stone on Bowser! Bowser's hammer is gone!

Yoshi: 0 D2Kirby: 23 D2Bowser: 65 D2Ganondorf: 0 D2

Ash: Everyone's down to his last life, and a melee erupts in the center!

Megaman: Yoshi sneaks away to grab a bat!

Ash: This could spell trouble...

Megaman: He swings away!

Ash: And he misses completely! Ha...ha...HA!!!

Megaman: Ganondorf kicks Kirby high up!

Ash: Kirby is shot by an Arwing!

Megaman: But he is able to float all the way back!

Ash: Yoshi is bludgeoning both Villains with that bat!

Crowd: YOSHI! YOSHI! YOSHI!

Yoshi: Oh yeah! Ready for this?

Ash: Yoshi smashes Bowser out! He's done!

Megaman: He's winding up for Ganondorf...

Ash: But Ganon reacts quickly! He kicks Yoshi and Yoshi drops the bat!

Megaman: But now he's facing a 1-on-2 situation...

Yoshi: 31 D2Kirby: 62 D2Bowser: OUTGanondorf: 42 D2

Ash: Ganondorf kicks Yoshi again!

Megaman: But falls victim to Kirby's stone!

Ash: Kirby and Yoshi are backing Ganondorf to the left edge of the ship!

Megaman: Ganondorf punches them both!

Ash: He's gonna get out!

Megaman: He grabs a bat!

Ash: He's winding up...

Megaman: Yoshi's outta there!

Ash: But Kirby hits Ganondorf with the stone again! Kirby has the bat now!

Megaman: Ganondorf is getting up...

Ash: Kirby's winding up...

Megaman: Ganondorf rolls out of the way!

Ash: Ganondorf is winding up for the warlock punch...

Megaman: It connects!

Ash: Yes! Kirby is outta there! Bowser and Ganondorf have a tag-team title shot next week! YEAH!!!!

This game's winners are...BOWSER and GANONDORF!!!!!

::The Villains' music (which is altered SM64 music) plays::

Match #18

Peach vs. Zelda

PEACH'S CASTLE

3-life match

No items

For the right to a Women's Title shot

Megaman: Welcome back! This match between the two princesses is for a Women's Title shot!

Ash: Hopefully soon we'll have more than four women in the stadium...

Megaman: Three. Jigglypuff doesn't really count.

Ash: Pokemon have just the same rights as humans!

Megaman: You're like the tree-hugger of Pokemon, you know that?

Ash: I'm proud of who I am.

Megaman: Uh huh. Anyway, here's Daisy with the mike.

Ash: Maybe Daisy could become a fighter!

Megaman: Maybe.

Daisy: Introducing first, from the Mushroom Kingdom, weighing in at 1,234 pounds, PEACH!!!!

Ash: WHAT!?!?!?!?

Peach: WHAT!?!?!?

Megaman: Ha ha ha ha ha...Nice.

Ash: Daisy just...she just...

Megaman: Calm down you woman. Let's see what she has to say about Zelda.

Daisy: And second, from Hyrule, weighing in at 1,235 pounds, ZELDA!!!!

Zelda: Little bitch...

Ash: Oh my, oh my. The mother of insults in front of 60,000 people!

Megaman: Peach and Zelda seem to be ready to fight, though...

Ash: Ready to fight Daisy, Peach just punched her!

Megaman: Zelda with Nayru's Love!

Ash: Peach throws a vegetable!

Megaman: Daisy getting pounded to a pulp by Peach and Zelda, two archenemies!

Ash: Peach just knocked Daisy out with a frying pan!

Megaman: Uh...medic?

Ash: Well...OK...I think the match should start now...

Megaman: Not unless they can clear the ring. Waluigi the ref is calling for the bell.

NO CONTEST

Ash: Well, that was a waste of a time slot. We had 15 minutes reserved for these two!

Megaman: Let's take a commercial break. We'll be right back...hopefully.

::Five minutes later::

Megaman: Uhh...Can we go to another commercial break?

Ash: No wait! Someone's coming to the ring!

Megaman: It's Pikachu!

Ash: Pikachu! What are you doing?

Pikachu: Pi pika chu pika chu chu pika! Chu pi pikachu pika chu chu pika chu!

Megaman: I'd rather no one was in the ring right now. I don't think 60,000 people want to listen to this rodent ramble on in Pikanese.

Ash: Pi pika pi chu! Pika chu chu!

Megaman: Oh my God...help me...

Pikachu: Pi pika chu chu pika chu chu pika!

Ash: Chu pika pi chu pi pi pi pika!

Megaman: Alright! Shut the hell up, both of you! I have an idea! Ash, get the hell out of my booth and get down to the ring!

Ash: It's not your booth. You can't make me.

::Megaman begins to charge up a beam::

Megaman: Wanna bet?

Ash: Not really...bye!

Megaman: OK, Mario and Kirby, get down to the ring! We're gonna have a tag-team match!

Pikachu: Pi pika chu! Pi chu pi pika!

Megaman: Ash, tell me what that damn thing said!

Ash: He said Kirby's already fought tonight!

Megaman: I don't give a damn! Kirby and Mario, let's move!

Ash: It's Master Hand's rule—

Megaman: Screw Master Hand! Screw you! We're losing money here!

Speaker: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

::Master Hand's music from Final Destination plays::

Master Hand: First of all, Megaman, don't you ever say that about me again or I will fire your ass and give your job to Ash.

Megaman: Fine.

Master Hand: But he's right. We are losing money every second we don't have ass-kicking going on in here, so here's what we're going to do. We don't have another match scheduled for half an hour, so we're going to make some happen right now!

::Crowd cheers loudly causing a 1.6 earthquake::

Master Hand: For our first match, it's going to be Ness and Young Link vs. Marth and Roy! Ash, get your ass back up into the booth.

Ash: Come on, I just ran all the way down here.

Master Hand: That's your fault for listening to Mega. Now go!

Ash: But—

Master Hand: GO, DAMMIT!!! OR I'LL FIRE YOUR ASS TO TIMBUKTU!!!!

Ash: Right away, sir.

Megaman: We'll see you at Great Bay after a commercial break!

Match #19

Ness and Young Link vs. Marth and Roy

Great Bay's Termina

3-life tag-team match

Bomb tag match

Megaman: Welcome back! After a fiasco regarding Peach and Daisy's match, we've got a new match planned. The kids, Ness and Young Link, will take on Fire Emblem's team in a battle of three swordsmen and a psychic.

Ash: This will be one hell of a fight! Link is definitely going to shine here!

Megaman: Older Link can't team up with Young Link since he already has a No Mercy match against Mario after this.

Ash: Banjo is in the ring!

Megaman: Banjo!?!? Who hired him!?!?

Ash: Well, when Daisy got her ass kicked by Peach and Zelda, someone had to take over. Banjo kind of hired himself.

Banjo: Welcome to SSS!

::Crowd cheers loudly and "Banjo" chants arise::

Banjo: Introducing first, weighing in at 121 pounds, the psychic teenager, NESS!!!

::Earthbound music plays as Ness catapults himself onto the stage with a PK Thunder::

Banjo: And introducing his tag-team partner, weighing in at 104 pounds, the young swordsman, YOUNG LINK!!!

::Termina music plays as Young Link throws a bomb into the air::

Banjo: And from medieval Asia, weighing in at a combined weight of 444 pounds, Marth and ROY!!!

::Fire Emblem music plays as Marth and Roy demonstrate some skilled jousting moves::

Ash: Show-offs...

Megaman: Ness and Young Link will probably earn the win here, but you never know.

Ash: After what he did to the Villains last week, Ness is not on my list of most-liked people, but the Hero of Time will lead the way!

Megaman: Let's start!

Ness: 0Young Link: 0Marth: 0Roy: 0

Ash: Young Link immediately shoots a fire bow at Marth, but misses and hits his partner Ness!

Megaman: Ness shoots a PK Fire hitting Marth in the back!

Ash: But Roy shoots Young Link down with a blazer!

Megaman: Ness keeps his distance as Marth and Roy close in on Young Link!

Ash: Ness is a coward...He's doing a PK Flash right now...

Megaman: It's slowly floating toward the three battlers, but how strong will it be?

Ash: Whoa! It explodes and knocks Marth and Roy away! Young Link shields himself from the blast!

Megaman: Ness saved Young Link's ass, and Link knows it.

Ash: Young Link takes out a bomb!

Megaman: The bomb hits Marth and knocks him away again! Ness hits Roy with a PK Fire!

Ash: What is wrong with the Fire Emblem team? They're jinxed or something.

Ness: 24Young Link: 51Marth: 42Roy: 55

Megaman: This is a bomb tag match, and a crate has fallen.

Ash: There's a good chance it will explode...

Megaman: Ness plays it safe and hits it with a PK Fire, but Marth and Roy hit him into the bomb inside, and Ness takes the explosion anyway!

Ash: Young Link hits both guys away!

Megaman: Young Link reaches his hookshot for Ness!

Ash: Ness grabs it and pulls himself back into the ring with a drop kick on Marth!

Megaman: Great teamwork by Ness and Young Link as Young Link throws his boomerang at Roy.

Ash: Roy comes up and is no doubt cussing at Young Link, and then he counters a sword slash!

Ness: 74Young Link: 74Marth: 82Roy: 72

Megaman: A bomb has fallen on the turtle, and Roy doubles back and picks it up!

Ash: Young Link hits it with a bow and it explodes in Roy's face! Roy is outta there!

Megaman: Marth comes down hard on Young Link with a smash attack, but Ness gives Marth an electric kick.

Ness: 74 D0Young Link: 95 D0Marth: 99 D0Roy: 0 D1

Ash: Ness is trying another PK Flash, leaving Young Link to battle Marth and the revived Roy!

Megaman: Oh my God, it worked again! What idiots!

Ash: Roy is hit hard, and Marth is gone in a flash!

Ness: 74 D0Young Link: 115 D0Marth: 0 D1Roy: 38 D1

Megaman: Roy picks up a motion sensor and plants it in the middle!

Ash: Young Link shoots a bow at Roy, knocking him away, and Marth comes down on the motion sensor!

Megaman: He's still invincible, so that was a waste.

Ash: Marth turns to Young Link and slashes him a bit before putting him away!

Megaman: Ness comes up and starts to punch Marth!

Ash: Marth puts him away as well and taunts!

Megaman: We need a translator in this place...

Ness: 0 D1Young Link: 0 D1Marth: 24 D1Roy: 54 D1

Ash: Everyone has two lives left, but Young Link is dominating this place!

Megaman: Eat your words, Ash! Roy just countered a smash slash!

Ash: Which sent Young Link all of two feet away!

Megaman: Ness catapults himself into Young Link...what is he thinking?

Ash: Tag-team move! Link sticks his sword out and adds to the impact! Marth and Roy go flying!

Marth: (speaks Japanese)

Roy: What do you mean, get my head in the game!? You're the one who didn't protect me from the bombs!

Megaman: A little bit of dissension among the longtime friends Marth and Roy, as Ness and Young Link prepare another combo move...

Ash: Roy counters! But Marth is hit and sent flying again!

Megaman: Marth barely able to grab the edge, but he launches up and Young Link with a dolphin slash!

Ness: 43 D1Young Link: 33 D1Marth: 89 D1Roy: 94 D1

Ash: A party ball has appeared! You know what's coming, Mega!

Megaman: Four bombs! A huge explosion hits Ness and sends him out while Roy and Marth finally get their act together to slash Young Link over the side!

Ness: 0 D2Young Link: 75 D1Marth: 104 D1Roy: 112 D1

Ash: Ness comes back with a stomp kick that knocks Roy down, but Roy counters with a vicious blow that hits both Young Link and Marth!

Megaman: Marth thankfully ignores the friendly fire and throws Young Link behind him.

Ash: Marth and Roy both grab Ness and Roy slashes as Marth knees him!

Megaman: Young Link finally slashes Roy in the back, and the two drop the psychic teen!

Ness: Dirty bastards...You will pay for this!

Ash: Ness throws a PK Fire! Young Link can't dodge it! Three guys are caught in a seemingly endless fountain of fire!

Megaman: Young Link hits Roy and Marth in the back with the boomerang and finally gets through to Ness!

Ash: Ness realizes what he did and stops the rampage.

Megaman: But now Marth and Roy's damage is sky-high!

Ash: Marth jumps up to the balloon, staying out of the action! What is he thinking!?!?

Megaman: He's leaving Roy to fight for himself, at least for the time being!

Ash: Well, the time being is enough for Young Link to KO Roy!

Megaman: Marth comes down and slashes both of the kids, and the newly revived Roy is not happy!

Roy: What the hell!?!? You cost me a life, you bastard!

Marth: (Japanese)

Roy: No you won't!

Marth: Hai.

::Marth walks out of Termina::

Megaman: Whoa! Marth just abandoned his tag-team partner for good this time! Ness and Young Link are beating on Roy!

Ash: Roy finally counters and knocks Young Link away! He throws Ness backwards and lands the KO slash on Young Link!

Ness: 52 D2Young Link: 0 D2Roy: 33 D2

Megaman: Young Link is back as Ness traps Roy in a PK Fire stream!

Ash: Young Link with the downward stab!

Megaman: Roy is done for! Ness is charging the PK Flash as Young Link and Roy slash each other!

Ash: It connects on both of them! Young Link doesn't go far, but Roy is gone!

This game's winners are...NESS and YOUNG LINK!!!!

Master Hand: Good match, Ness and Young Link. Roy, you fought well also, but your tag-team partner is another matter. You almost pulled it out 1-on-2.

Roy: Thanks. I'm gonna kill that bastard.

Master Hand: Save it for next week. We have some time left, so our next match is going to feature our newest fighter, Wario! He will face Bowser for the Super Smasher title!

Match #20

Wario vs. Bowser

3-life match

FINAL DESTINATION

Super Smasher title

Megaman: We are back at Final Destination where newcomer Wario will challenge Bowser for the Super Smasher title!

Ash: In five weeks, the title has yet to change hands, so someone's due to beat Bowser.

Megaman: Here's Waluigi out in the ring. Daisy was sent to the hospital after being pulverized by Peach and Zelda earlier.

Waluigi: This is a three-life contest for the Super Smasher title! Introducing first, from the Mushroom Kingdom, weighing in at 911 pounds, KING BOWSER KOOPA!

::Bowser's SM64 music plays as the crowd cheers::

Waluigi: And the challenger, from Kitchen Island, weighing in at 350 pounds, WARIO!!!!

::Wario World theme plays as Wario comes out::

Megaman: Wario and Bowser both have a common enemy in Mario, and they've competed before over who gets to pummel him.

Ash: They have yet to want to share the glory.

Megaman: Here we go! The match is on!

Wario: 0Bowser: 0

Ash: Wario starts off with those missile fireballs all around, and Bowser dodges all but one.

Megaman: He comes up to breathe fire on Wario, but is promptly stopped by the cape, a complete rip-off of Mario, might I add.

Ash: It's effective, though. Bowser has the koopa klaw grip on Wario!

Megaman: He bites Wario and throws him away!

Ash: He headbutts Wario into the sky!

Megaman: Wario comes down and drill kicks Bowser...

Ash: But is headbutted once again, this time he flies off the screen!

Megaman: Not out, though.

Wario: 62Bowser: 34

Ash: Wario uses his midair shield to block Bowser's headbutt!

Megaman: He grabs Bowser and throws him a little ways, but not too far.

Ash: Wario is sticking to long-range attacks here, using those missile fireballs.

Megaman: Well it's either that or outwrestle a 900-pound monster.

Ash: Yeah, I guess. Anyway, the big green monster just headbutted Wario real far! I don't know if he's gonna make it back!

Megaman: He grabs the edge with the money punch!

Ash: Lucky.

Wario: 101Bowser: 55

Megaman: Wario kicks the big monster as he comes up, and then hits him with the money punch!

Ash: Bowser's vulnerable right now...

Megaman: Wario headbutts him high!

Ash: But not high enough, Bowser does a Bowser Bomb!

Megaman: He misses! Wario hits him with the fire glove punch!

Ash: Bowser uses the whirling fortress to get back!

Megaman: The two duke it out a little bit with punches and slashes.

Wario: 134Bowser: 114

Ash: Both at high damage, next hard hit will deal out a KO for sure.

Megaman: Wario charges the fire glove again...

Ash: He charged it too long! Bowser rolls behind him and throws him away!

Megaman: Wario's coming back...

Ash: Bowser with the smash headbutt! The Super Smasher is up a life!

Wario: 0 D1Bowser: 128 D0

Megaman: Wario drill kicks and throws Bowser, but he makes it back again!

Ash: The yellow plumber(?) hits him with the Wario Twister and a headbutt for the KO!

Megaman: A quick KO by Wario evens it up.

Wario: 0 D1Bowser: 0 D1

Ash: Wario and Bowser start to duke it out and Bowser hits the Bowser Bomb to finish the brawl!

Megaman: Wario drill kicks Bowser again to knock the big monster down, and then shoots a fast missile fireball!

Ash: Bowser has to grab the edge, but then he rolls back up, crushing Wario with his 900-pound frame.

Megaman: Mario's two archvillains are fighting each other, he's got to be enjoying this.

Ash: I can't wait until the day Mario's ass gets kicked bad.

Megaman: I'm gonna tell him you said that.

Ash: Bowser breathes fire on Wario! Wario can't move!

Megaman: Bowser headbutts him out of the arena!

Wario: 0 D2Bowser: 72 D1

Ash: Well, Bowser looks like he will once again retain his title, as it should be!

Megaman: It's not over yet. Wario is pretty mad at Bowser now, and he's showing it. He's using air kicks to knock Bowser around!

Ash: Bowser grabs him and slashes him away! That rampage is over!

Megaman: Wario falls victim to a Bowser Bomb!

Ash: Bowser's slashing Wario left and right!

Megaman: It doesn't look good for the piece of 100 saturated fat.

Ash: That's good, I hope he hears you called him that.

Megaman: He can't hurt me. Wario just kicked Bowser out of the way! He's gearing up for the fire glove smash!

Ash: It connects this time! Both combatants are down to their last life!

Wario: 56 D2Bowser: 0 D2

Megaman: Bowser comes back down with a big smash combo that pushes Wario's damage above 100!

Ash: Not looking good for Wario, but he just landed a mid-air punch and a drill kick.

Megaman: The fat tub-o-lard uses the fire glove on the big green monster!

Ash: Bowser is knocked down again, but he rolls over Wario!

Megaman: Bowser's taunting! This could be the end!

Ash: Yeah! You da man, Bowser!

Megaman: The King of the Koopas breathes some fire on Wario to keep him down!

Ash: He's charging up for the headbutt!

Megaman: No...

Ash: Yes...

Megaman: It connects! Wario's gone and Bowser retains his title once again!

This game's winner, and still the Super Smasher is...BOWSER!!!!

Megaman: Our No Mercy match between archenemies Mario and Link is up next!

Match #21

Mario vs. Link

No Mercy Match

FINAL DESTINATION

Win by KO or surrender

Lakitu: Hi. I'm here with Mario. Mario, you're about to face Link in a No Mercy match, what are your thoughts?

Mario: I'm glad I got this kind of chance. I can bludgeon Link and send him a good message, not to mess with the Red Italian.

Lakitu: You've lost to Link before, when you fought him for the RPG Championship, so what do you plan on doing differently?

Mario: I plan to whoop his ass is all. He got lucky last time. This time, there's no items and no cheap shots.

::Link comes up and gets in Mario's face::

Link: You think I was lucky, huh? Well, you won't be thinking that when I stab this trusty old sword right through your heart. (Link polishes his sword)

Mario: You think you're the only one with weapons? Have you forgotten about these? (Mario displays his fireballs) Or should I remind you right now?

::Link slashes Mario in the face::

Megaman: Whoa! Mario just took a slash to the face! He's bleeding from his cheek, but we'll be back with the match!

::After the break::

Megaman: We're back at SSS's first No Mercy match!

Ash: This style was not in SSBM, but made up by Master Hand. The Villains really set up this match themselves, and Mario or Link never even heard about it until then.

Megaman: Link's said he would stab his sword right through Mario's heart, but fortunately for the plumber, Link's sword won't be allowed.

::A faint sound is heard from the locker room::

Link: WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????????

Megaman: Wow. Anyway, each combatant is allowed one item of their choice, it could be an official SSBM item or not.

Ash: No word on who's bringing what, but I do expect the Hero of Time to prevail again.

Megaman: The stage is surrounded by a steel cage, and this is starting to resemble a WWE match rather than an SSBM match.

Waluigi: The following is a No Mercy match! Introducing first, from the Mushroom Kingdom, weighing in at 225 pounds, MARIO!!!!!

Speaker: IT'S-A ME, MARIO!!!

::Mario's SMB theme plays as Mario shows off to the crowd and climbs inside the cage::

Waluigi: And from Hyrule, weighing in at 250 pounds, LINK!!!!!

::Link's theme plays as Link c limbs in the cage and clenches his fists::

Ash: Mario's got a bandage on his face from Link's sword slash a few minutes ago.

Megaman: We're ready for action!

Ash: No damage meters this time! It's an all-out brawl!

GO!

Megaman: Mario and Link have a few choice words for each other...

Ash: Link kicks Mario and stomps him on the ground!

Megaman: A brutal assault, but this is only the beginning!

Ash: Link grabs Mario by his overalls and is taunting him, he's ready to go for the kill...

Megaman: Mario punches Link and slams him into the side!

Ash: Mario drop kicks Link and knocks him down!

Megaman: The plumber is clubbing at Link's lower back...

Ash: Link kicks Mario to stop the assault!

Megaman: Link kicks Mario's knee, but the plumber surprises him with a breakdance sweep! Link is sent into the hard metal again!

Ash: Mario punches Link in the face!

Megaman: Link's nose is bleeding from that attack, but...wait...someone's coming out...

Ash: It's Bowser, Ganondorf, and Mewtwo! They're coming out to support the Hero of Time!

Megaman: This is ridiculous. Ganondorf supporting Link?

Ash: I knew Link would make the right choice and join the Villains.

Megaman: I wouldn't count on it. I've got a sick feeling that they're going to destroy both guys when they get the chance.

Ash: I don't think so. Hey, Mario's on the ground and Link's punching him!

Megaman: That bandage is falling off and Mario looks like he's bleeding as well.

Ash: Link takes Mario's hat off and throws it outside the cage!

Mario: Oh...That's it, man. NOBODY TOUCHES THE HAT!!!!!!!

Megaman: Mario's mad as hell now and he's punching Link's face like there's no tomorrow!

Ash: Link's helpless! Come on, Bowser, get in there!

Megaman: I'd love to see him try and break that thing.

Ash: Bowser's saying something, but I can't tell...

Megaman: Mario just banged Link's head into the cage!

Ash: Link's busted open! Fight back, Link!

Megaman: The Red Italian is taking out his item...

Ash: What the hell? It's a leaf...

Megaman: It's a raccoon leaf! Mario's sprouting a tail!

Ash: What? He can fly!

Megaman: He's going to land on Link!

Ash: Wait! The Villains are giving Link his sword!

Megaman: No! Cheap!

Ash: Link gets up and Mario lands on his ass from 200 feet in the air!

Megaman: Link's getting ready to slash Mario with the sword! No! Someone stop this!

Ash: He he...

Megaman: The bell is ringing! Link is disqualified!

By disqualification, this game's winner is...MARIO!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ash: The Villains are mad as hell and have finally gotten through the cage! They're attacking Mario!

Megaman: Wait...Ganondorf's turning to Link...

Ash: No! What the hell? Ganondorf, he's your ally!

Megaman: I knew it! I knew it, dammit! Ganondorf and Mewtwo are beating up Link! It's chaos in the stadium!

Ash: Don't mess with the Villains!

Megaman: Wait! It's Luigi and Ness! Luigi and Ness are attacking Bowser!

Ash: Hey! It's 3-on-1! That's not fair!

Megaman: No more fair than 2-on-1 against Link!

Ash: This isn't going to stop anytime soon! We'll be back next week for the aftermath of this battle!

Megaman: Good night, everybody!


End file.
